Collection of NaruSaku
by Shadow2700
Summary: My collection of NaruSaku one-shots. This is where my one-shots shall be stored from now on. Hope you enjoy! I don't own Naruto
1. Choices

_**"There are always two choices, Two paths to take. One is easy. And its only reward is that it's easy."**_

**"Choices"**

* * *

She stood there in between the destroyed field, the chaos settled and left with a choice that no one should have to make. Sakura glanced back and forth between both her comrades, glancing at the object of her youth and the ray of light that found its way into her heart. Her heart raced as she realized that both were in need of her medical attention. The problem was that she could only save one.

'_What should I do?'_

It should have been easy to decide. Naruto was the savoir of the world, the future Hokage and peace maker. Sasuke was a crazed lunatic who wanted nothing more than to crush the Hidden Leaf, to murder everyone and anyone in his quest for vengeance. But her feelings of the past and her feelings of the present battled against each other.

'_Why is this so hard?'_

Sakura's mind remembered the moment she thought that she truly feel 'in love' with Sasuke, the park bench right after Team Seven had formed, the compliment on her forehead. She then remembered what Yamato had said to her, how he saw that there was more than friendship in her eyes and actions towards Naruto.

'_My heart is breaking so much.'_

Blood was seeping out of both of them, wounds being inches deep, almost to the core. She didn't have much time to decide whom to save. She had to make a choice. Her mind began to process everything that had happened in the last few years, the park bench, Sasuke's betrayal, Naruto's promise, Naruto's departure, his return, her ever confusing emotions growing, Yamato's words, their reunion with Sasuke, her tears as she ran to Naruto in his four-tailed state, Sai's words of Naruto's affection of her, her confession, Naruto's reaction, Sasuke's continual descent into darkness, Naruto saving her life from his hands, the love note from the Shinobi, her thoughts on Sasuke, Naruto's arrival to the battlefield, his sacrifice of his own happiness, his sacrifice of his own life.

Her heart began to beat faster. She knew who she had to save. Sakura ran over towards the person she had come to see not as an annoyance on her life, but as a companion for the rest of her life, a friend she could count on, perhaps something more. Sakura knelt down beside him, her palms glowing green and placed of his chest, healing his serious wounds. She wished that both could have been saved, one would have been executed for his crimes, while the other wallowed in misery. At least she would be able to save him and help in their future days, months and years.

"Sakura…" Naruto whispered trying to move his arms to stop her.

"Don't Naruto, let me do this." Sakura ordered him as she placed his arms back down and began to heal him again.

"Please Sakura. Don't sacrifice your happiness for me." Naruto spoke with a rasp in his voice. "I know that you don't have the same feelings for me as I do for you."

"How can you be so sure Naruto?" Sakura asked as she moved her glowing hands to his head to stop the bleeding from his head wounds.

"Because, because I just know. I see the way you look at me. It isn't the same when you look at him. So please, go heal him." Naruto replied defiantly.

"Naruto, you should know that he won't be allowed to live regardless. He's done too much to be forgiven by anyone. So please, just stop resisting and let me heal you." Sakura pleaded.

"But you still love him don't you?" Naruto rasped out, grasping Sakura's hand to stop it from healing her.

"Naruto, stop." Sakura pleaded as she tried to move her hand from his grasp. "Let me heal you. _You _are the future of the world, not him."

"Do you still love him?" Naruto asked, not listening to her pleas. Sakura looked into his eyes, his now slightly darkened eyes, begging her to not deny him the answer, his blood stained hair flowing in the air.

"I love you both." Sakura confessed. "I love you both because you both are the closest people to my heart."

"That isn't what I asked." Naruto replied with the thinnest hit of anger in his voice.

"It's the answer that you're getting though Naruto." Sakura replied, forcing his hand back down to the ground. "I love Sasuke because he was the person of my affections, because he showed it to me on the park bench just when we became Team Seven, we he complimented my forehead, when he said…"

"You have such a big forehead, makes me want to kiss it?" Naruto finished her sentence, remembering that day clearly. Sakura's eyes widen at what he had just said.

"Yes, but, how did you…?" Sakura's eyes grew wider as she began to quickly realize. "Naruto, you didn't, did you?"

"Guilty." Naruto coughed up blood, but was able to keep his smile. "Guess you're going to kill me now." He added in for a joke. Sakura's eyes watered as she ripped his hand from hers and placed it on the ground, healing his injuries again.

"No you idiot. But why?" Sakura asked him, placing her hands over his stomach.

"Why what?" Naruto asked not understanding the question.

"Why would you do that?" Sakura cried out. "Why would do such a thing like that? That was when I really began to feel like there was something between myself and Sasuke! That's why I loved him! But now I find out that instead of him, whom I spent my entire time wondering about, that it was you all along?"

"What do you want me to say then? If I had known what was to come, I never would have done that in the first place. We were young Sakura, we didn't know any better. I had such a huge crush on you that I would anything to try and find a way to make you notice me." Naruto groaned as he felt his injuries take effect on him.

"But look at what it did." Sakura whispered. "Why couldn't you simply have shown that affection to me as yourself?"

Now Naruto was mad.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You know as well as I do what the fuck you would have done if I did that! You would have punched me into next week, for no damn reason!" Naruto shouted sitting straight up.

"Naruto, lie back down!" Sakura pleaded with him, noticing that his eyes had darkened further in anger.

"Don't tell me, what to do." Naruto groaned as his wounds caused him horrible pain. "I would have thought that after all this time you would have seen the light of day. You would have seen what Sasuke really was. Or perhaps you would have seen what your 'confession' would have done to me? 'Why couldn't you simply have shown that affection to me as yourself'?" Naruto then added in a mocking tone.

"Naruto, please stop it." Sakura began to weep. "I made mistakes in the past. I know that I made such horrible decisions. I'm trying to change as best as I can. Why do you think I chose to heal_ you _instead of Sasuke?"

"Because, it's your obligation." Naruto replied quietly, before coughing up more blood. Sakura was quick to react as she placed him on her lap and began to heal him again. The tears didn't stop falling from her eyes, each one falling onto the ground.

"It's not my obligation Naruto. It's my _choice._ I don't want Sasuke back because he isn't the same person anymore. I want _you _back because I know you better than I know myself. If I had ever found out that it was you who said that to me instead of Sasuke, then perhaps I wouldn't have had such feelings for him." Sakura wiped her eyes dry for the moment.

"But why couldn't you just see me for who I was after the fact?" Naruto spoke. "I saw some of the signs, but you never acted on them."

"What was I supposed to do Naruto? We were in the middle of trying to find Sasuke then having to fight a war. I didn't have time to work out my feelings, but it wasn't like I didn't think about it. I saw the signs myself. I saw it when Yamato tried to tell me that my feelings were more than friendship with you. I saw it when Sai told me how you really felt about me. I didn't just think about Sasuke, I thought about you too." Sakura wiped her eyes again then began to run her fingers through his hair, her chakra nearly drained.

"Then why did you have to hit me so many times? It wasn't like I did anything to hurt you...except for that one time." Naruto's sullied tone gave away his own guilt of attacking her under his Four-Tailed cloak, noticing the light scar on her elbow.

"I don't know Naruto. It may have been because of my own immature nature or my fear of getting close to you." Sakura replied quietly as another one of his deep gashes had been healed.

"You feared me? Because of the Nine-Tails?" Naruto asked her dejectedly. Sakura gasped at his question.

"How can you even think that? I never could hate you for something that you had no control over. I know that you didn't deserve to have suffered like you did, but I take blame in that as well. I didn't comfort you enough when you were sad or down, I didn't treat you as someone that deserved to have all the love in the world, I treated you like a punching bag, because of my own insecurities, because I couldn't admit to myself that there was something there. It's only now that I realize how close you really were to my heart, and now I realize how close to my heart that you really are now." Sakura continued to comb her fingers through his hair.

Naruto felt like the weight of a thousand suns had been lifted, but the weight of guilt weighed five times as much. All this time, he thought that he had been the victim of this. But he never saw how Sakura truly struggled to deal with her own feelings. He saw at times that Sakura did seem confused, but he always thought that she had loved Sasuke more than anyone.

"I feel like such an idiot." Naruto turned his head away, his injuries now healing nicely with the aid of the Kyuubi. Sakura only smiled at his remark as tears continued to fall from her eyes

"You never had parents to teach you the ways of a woman." Sakura replied, stroking her fingers gently along his scalp as her tears fell onto his chest. Naruto smiled as he felt himself ready to fall asleep, before realization took hold over him.

"Sasuke." Naruto sat up quickly. Sakura grasped his arms quickly to try and pull him back down.

"Naruto wait! You're injuries aren't healed completely!" Sakura reminded him. Naruto didn't heed to her warning though.

"I know, but I have to see him. I'm sorry, but I just have to." Naruto stood wobbly to his feet. He felt himself begin to fall back to the ground. Sakura though wasn't going to have that happen as she helped him to his feet again. "Sakura?"

"I know you aren't going to listen to reason, so at least let me help you." She smiled at him; feeling drained herself from her lack of chakra. "Besides, I have to see him one last time." She pulled his arm over her shoulders and helped him along.

Naruto smiled his thanks before they began to walk over to the dying Uchiha. Each footstep felt like the days that had passed since Team Seven had become separated, the trials and tribulations of Naruto and Sakura in each step. Despite the fact that the 4th Shinobi World War had erupted, that Madara had nearly succeeded in ruling the world, that Naruto had almost perished, it had always been about Sasuke. Naruto's view for peace could wait, because it had always been about Team Seven. It was time to end that chapter of their lives.

"So, I guess that you, that you finally beat me, Dobe." Sasuke rasped out as he felt his body begin to shut down.

"You brought that upon yourself. But, I always was going to beat you." Naruto smiled, starting to kneel down with Sakura helping him. Sasuke smiled as blood trickled from his mouth his cheeks, his eyes now losing sight slowly.

"I thought you said that we would die in combat?" Sasuke gasped out as he tried to move, but his body wouldn't respond. "But I guess Sakura made it so that you would live."

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but I can't save you, even if I had any chakra to spare. I simply couldn't." Sakura replied sadly, her eyes tearing up again. Sasuke weakly laughed at her response.

"That's fine. I wouldn't want help any way." Sasuke replied, his voice growing weaker. "I guess that the Leaf will continue to be ruled by those demons that call themselves the Village Elders. Pity, I'll see them in hell then."

"You had the right intentions." Naruto spoke. "But you went about it in the worst way. You wanted power; you wanted revenge, a revenge that was falsely justified. Then you wanted to destroy my home, the home that my father and mother protected."

"I wanted power to avenge my clan, I wanted to power because I saw you grow stronger and stronger while I ceased to progress any further." Sasuke spoke of his intentions, something Naruto knew all too well.

"My father was Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki before me. My parent's traits passed down onto me, my father's determination, my mother's blood line, rather her clan's. The Jinchuriki before Mito Uzumaki, wife to Hashirama Senju who became the First Hokage, had her clan's blood line, _my _clan's blood line. My clan was one of the biggest parts of Konoha's history, and helped in its formation. These traits gave me abilities that would always surpass your own. I see that now, and as much as you don't want to admit it, you know that it's true. I don't like the Elders either, but I'm not going to kill them. I will make them pay for what they did, to both of us, but I won't kill them." Naruto assured him.

"Cold comfort I guess. It figures that your father would be a former Hokage and your mother a Jinchuriki from a clan that had unique blood lines, along with an entire clan behind it. I guess that we were always destined to have this fight." Sasuke spoke back with a chuckle before coughing up more blood. His life grew closer to its end. "What are the chances? But at least I won't die in vain. I know that you'll make due on your promise."

"I promise." Naruto replied, as he felt tears form in his eyes.

"Good, and for what it's worth, I am sorry now that I look back at what I've done. I wonder what would happened if Orochimaru had never placed that Curse Mark on me. I guess it doesn't matter now." Sasuke replied now weak beyond help.

"We know that Sasuke, but at least you were able to see it now." Sakura sobbed quietly as she laid her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked on in tears, knowing that his world was going to change again, a change that was going to take many years to heal. The only thing he could be thankful for was that Sasuke was truthful about his apology. He could see it in his eyes. At least now he could live knowing that he was able to save his friend at the last moments of his life.

"Keep living you two and don't stop training Naruto. That Rasengan hit its mark, but it could have been better." Sasuke joked. Naruto began to weep openly.

"I will. I will." Naruto simply replied, tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Well guys, I think my life is just about at its end. I can't hold on anymore." Sasuke smiled weakly. "If you ever decide to name any of your kids after me, I'll be honored."

"I think that can be arranged." Naruto sobbed while smiling, the same for Sakura.

"Good, hopefully I'll see you again in a better place." Sasuke smiled one last time, a smile that neither thought would ever see again. "Until then, see you on the other side Dobe." Sasuke spoke his last phrase before his eyes closed for the last time.

Naruto and Sakura cried as they remained knelt next to their fallen comrade. Later on, as the day started to dwindle into the night, Naruto and Sakura had been able to gather enough strength to make a pyre for Sasuke. Placing his body upon it, they lit it to fire and let Sasuke become one with the element that the Uchiha had been known for. The last of the Uchiha had turned into ashes and been reborn as part of the night, while his two forgotten friends sat on a tree trunk, holding each other as they watched.

The fire had lasted for hours before its last bit of kindle had been burned, Sasuke's body was now gone, the only remnants of the Uchiha clan being the old compound in Konoha. The stars had become brighter for some reason, possibly because of Sasuke's last moment of salvation. Naruto could only wonder if that was true. But now there was the questions of what would happen now, a question Sakura seemed to hear in his thoughts.

"So, what happens now?" Sakura asked who held his hand tight while staring into the night sky. Naruto massaged her hand between her hands.

"I don't know. I'm still trying to cope with Sasuke and what we've come to realize between ourselves." Naruto replied. "What do you think should happen?"

"I think that we should try to be happy." Sakura turned her head to face Naruto. "I think that's what the old Sasuke, the one that was revived in his last moments, would want."

"And what about your feelings towards me?" Naruto asked, trying to keep himself composed and wondering where the future would lead them. Sakura didn't answer him right away, but instead leaned up and press her soft lips to his while raising her hand onto his cheek to show how she felt. Naruto looked at her with his eyes wide as she smiled at him once they separated.

"It took so many years, so many trials, but because of everything that you've done for me, because of your undying faith in me, because you see me as a perfect woman in your eyes, even when I don't think of myself as such, you've given me someone to love. I made my choice, and I thought about it for so long while we watched Sasuke become one with the stars. I understand what I felt for Sasuke was real and yet it wasn't at the same time. Like you said, we were young. While I had feelings for Sasuke, I started to wonder during these last few hours what it would have been like if you had never said that to me while you were henged as Sasuke."

"And what do you think would have happened had Sasuke never left?" Naruto replied, coming back down to earth from his cloud.

"I think that it really doesn't matter. I think things would have run their natural course. I think I would have fallen in love with you even Sasuke had stayed. I don't want to imagine what could have happened; I only want to focus on the here and now." Sakura replied as she felt Naruto's body begin to weigh a little heavier. "Come here and lay down. You need some rest."

Naruto didn't argue as Sakura helped him lay down onto her soft legs.

"Thank you Sakura." He replied as he felt sleep begin to take hold. "But I have to ask, do you regret anything? I don't want to have any lingering doubts in my mind."

Sakura gave him a gentle smiled. She wondered back a bit into her memory of when she was a little girl, seeing a little boy with blond hair swinging on the swing set by himself and thinking to herself that she wanted to go say high, only for her mother to drag her away. She thought about the boy and wondered who he was and thought that he looked kind of cute. Only now so many years later did she realize that boy had become the strongest person that she would ever meet and the boy that found his way into her heart.

"You worked your way into my heart Naruto, long before we were ever Shinobi. I regret nothing." Sakura whispered as she leaned down and kissed his forehead before raking her fingers through his hair, watching as Naruto fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The upcoming months would be hard for both as they began to heal the wounds that they had inflicted on each other from their relationship. But Sakura was going to make sure that she didn't leave any doubts in her mind or Naruto's that she had made the right choice. Meanwhile their sensei watched from afar as he saw his students sit by the prior and could only smile as he saw everything in place.

'_Now they're ready to take the future in their hands. My generation has become surpassed.'_

Kakashi leapt off into the night, glad to know that Sakura had made the right choice and that Naruto would finally have some of the happiness that he deserved. The future would be safe in his hands as he would soon become Hokage for his heroics, for his accomplishments, for everything that he had done to protect the world and would continue to protect the world. Kakashi smiled as he thought of his own sensei and what he would think of him as he had taught Naruto to harness his element, to guide him to his destiny. His only regret was that he hadn't see it sooner and taught him more of his techniques. Looking back on it, Kakashi could only be honored that he had been Naruto's sensei.

_'I hope that you're proud of me Minato-sensei, I know that I'm proud to be your son's sensei, and that I'm proud of him.'_

Naruto's dream of Team Seven had indeed come true, if only for a few moments. But for those moments, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had been reunited. Kakashi had watched from the distance but he had been there too. For him, it was about the apprentices of the three Legendary Sannin. And he wouldn't have it any other way as he leaped to the base to inform the others of what happened.

As the night wore on, the stars shined brightly on Naruto and Sakura as she stroked her fingers through his hair, wondering what their future would hold.

_'I'll always be by your side Naruto. You fulfilled your promise to me, now I make that promise to you. We'll start to grow closer, we'll become stronger together, we'll have children together. I'm know I'm not taking a leap of faith on those promises, I believe it's what my heart wants now. I thought that I loved Sasuke, but if I did, I grew to love you more, and realized what love really was. I'm glad that I see that now. I love you Naruto, I truly do.'_

Sakura watched as Naruto smiled sweetly in his sleep as he rested on her lap. She wondered if he had heard her words, but she smiled, already knowing the answer.

* * *

**A/N: I had to update this, I felt that more could have been done with it. So glad that I did.**

**SPOILERS! The main reason I wrote this was because someone asked me what I thought the ending of the manga would be. Now, I don't think it will be exactly like this, but perhaps something similar. If you see the latest chapters, then you've seen Sakura think about Sasuke several times, along with everything else that involves those two, which leads to wonder what's there. At the same time, you wonder about Naruto too because we've seen the signs there too such as Yamato's words, her multiple blushes when Naruto returned, Sai telling her how he feels and of course the infamous confession. My feeling is pretty much what the story says. The basic premise is that Sasuke will more than likely die because honestly, there's no way he could return to Konoha, especially with how far he's fallen into wanting to destroy the Leaf. And let's not forget one of the obvious signs. Kushina and Sakura look pretty similar as do their personalities. Not to mention the scenes where Minato / Naruto save them respectively. It wouldn't bother me if Naruto ended up with Hinata, but in that case, Sakura has to die along with Sasuke and honestly, I don't think that will happen. Anyway, that's enough rambling. Just wanted to write this in response to that question, luckily, it only took me two hours. It may seem generic because there's quite a few of these stories out there, but I never wrote one like this, so I kind of wanted to. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.**

**I want to state my four main points on this topic. I listed many above, but these to me are the main points of the argument.**

**For starters, let's look at tendencies in manga / anime. People who usually fight with each other tend to be together. A prime example of this is Inuyasha and Kagome. Who fights the most in Naruto? Naruto and Sakura.**

**Second, let's look further at Sakura's personality, seems very similar to how Kushina was in her youth, strong headed, abrasive, quick temper, etc. Even the hair itself is unique, pink just being a lighter shade of red.**

**Third, where Naruto saves Sakura from Sasuke, looks very similar to how Minato saved Kushina, isn't it?**

**Probably the most notable one is that Minato complimented Kushina's hair, saying it was pretty, thus changing her attitude towards him. Now then, let's wait and see what happens if or when Naruto reveals that he was the one that complimented Sakura's forehead, something that she hates being made fun of.**


	2. Understanding

_**"Understanding"**_

* * *

A cool breeze flew the air, rustling the leaves of a village hidden. A blond haired boy sat with his knees to his chest and wondered about the events of his past and how they were going affect his future. The events of the past few years had taken their toll on his mind and he had taken time to reflect on what he had accomplished. Naruto Uzumaki had become savoir of the shinobi world, hell, the entire world. He had become a legend, he had become renowned, he had gotten the recognition he had always wanted. But there wasn't any way to forget about the events that hurt him throughout his life.

His childhood had been filled with strife from the day he was born. He was cast as a social outcast, an outsider looking, and a scape goat for the villagers to blame. The Nine-Tails, or what his real name was, Kurama, had been imprisoned inside of him. His father and mother had made the ultimate sacrifice for him and the village and never had gotten to see their son grow into the man that he was now. Of course his parentage had been revealed to the villagers after the war was over and naturally they felt guilt and regret for treating with such evil, then again, he had done that after he had saved them all from the clutches of Pein.

But it did little to help his wondering mind about the hurt he had experience all his life. He was a forgiving soul, he always looked to the brighter side of things, he always believed in second chances. But sometimes his naïve nature got the better of him. He couldn't see the other side of things, or rather didn't want to. When Sasuke had left, no abandoned the village he had felt the ultimate betrayal. His best friend had left him for power and revenge, and despite what he told people and believed in, he somehow always knew that he was probably lost. But he always kept faith in people, no matter how much he had been deceived. People had lied to him before and regardless of how he may act to others with such happiness, he couldn't help but always feel in the back of his mind that they weren't always telling him the truth. There were a few instances that he could tell when someone was lying and he tried to not revisit one _particular _memory in the snow. That happened a little over a year ago.

Sakura Haruno had always been the eye of his affections, even as a little child. Everyone at one point or another had asked him how he could have feelings for someone so violent and temperamental. He always told them that there was something about her. Something that he couldn't explain that always attracted him to her. It wasn't the hair, or her eyes, or her figure. It was something about her personality that drew him to her. Hell, when he had met his mother he had seen some of the resemblances of her in Sakura. Perhaps the old saying of 'Like father, like son' rang true. Naruto could only laugh at such things but had admitted that it was eerily familiar.

And while he had the affections of half the village's women clamoring to him, including Hinata who had confessed her own feelings for him, he just couldn't say yes to any of them. He explained to the Hyuuga that while he held her close to his heart, he just couldn't replicate the same feelings. He wanted to, but something in his soul told him it would be like living a lie and that she deserved someone that would give those feelings back to her equally. She cried in his arms, understanding what he meant and that she couldn't force him to love her the way she did. She had accepted the fact that things would never be like that, but that she would always be by his side to help him, even if it was just as a friend. Naruto thanked her for that and promised that he would love her as his friend and protect her. Soon enough, Hinata had realized what she saw as love was more affection and inspiration, similar to that of what Sakura had once felt.

That same affection that Sakura felt for Sasuke had vanished as well as the war drew to a close. In fact she had admitted to herself that it had left her for a long time. But she still felt confusion over what her feelings were for anyone. She wondered if she had lied to herself for years, or if it was genuine. Those thoughts still ran through her mind as she watched from a far in the trees at the blond sitting in the training fields. She remembered the conversation that she had with Naruto after the war what Sasuke had said to her on that part bench.

"_You have such a charming forehead, makes me want to kiss it."_

Naruto remorsefully and heart filled with guilt revealed the dark truth of that day. Sakura's world had crumbled. All her understanding of romance and love had been crushed. Naruto didn't even try to explain himself as he left her to thoughts.

"_I understand if you don't want to talk to me for a while. I'll be waiting for my beating though when you gather your thoughts."_

And he did wait, for three months he waited while on missions to help restore the lines of trade and communication with the other villages. He waited while he helped rebuild the shinobi world and begin his own journey to the title of Sixth Hokage. He would wait forever if that's what it took.

Sakura waited too though. She had thought day and night for three months of what this meant to her. Her world of what she thought Sasuke was to her had been thrown out the window. Any feelings that she may have had for him, any genuine feelings were based off a lie by the blond baka. For weeks, she felt anger towards him and didn't regret what she had done to him in the Land of Iron. An eye for an eye was the old saying she told herself.

But as the weeks passed and his absence was felt, she began to weep, missing him deeply. She couldn't hold it against him, he had always wanted her attention and she never gave it to him. Using his smart and yet stupid mind, he did the only thing he could think of. To know that he would go that far was flattering to her. She felt that what she had done was much worse and she knew she was right. They had grown older, closer and stronger together since he had returned. The lines of friendship and feelings had begun to thin out and what she had done was the ultimate betrayal in her book, worse than that of Sasuke.

Then she remembered the day the war ended, he was on his dying on the field, she felt her world begin to crash. She didn't care if she lost Sasuke. She realized that if she lost Naruto, her world would be just Tsunade's. She didn't want that. She cried for days in her bed at those thoughts. He didn't come back for another month, so she had to live with the tears and sadness. She had to live with everything he had ever done for her and the worst part of it all was that moment in time, that lie in the snow wasn't as much of a lie as she thought it was. Those words had held meaning to them.

The moment he returned though, she was there waiting for him and embraced him with all her care and love. She hadn't figured out what she was going to say, she just wanted her best friend back. Naruto felt awkward at the gesture, but he was happy that she had seemed to forgive for what he did to her. They didn't know how to respond to each other in terms of what their relationship was, especially with recoveries still on going and everything they had been through. So the best course of action in their minds was to take things back to some normalcy. Just laughing, training, being together as friends was good for their bond. They didn't even notice the movements that their friends saw showing their affection for each other, but their friends, even Ino, decided to leave it alone and let things settle on their own.

Slowly, things returned to normal, or as normal things could be for these two with everything that had happened. Their bond had grown stronger, despite not discussing things that they didn't want to. The pair decided to wait until the time was right to think about such things. Everything that had transpired would have driven a lesser man away from this woman, but Naruto wasn't any man of the world. He was the one that every man should inspire to be. He didn't want to lose what he had with Sakura, even though it had come close to being wrecked. Despite it all, Naruto was a forgiving person has he had been reminded many times. He wanted to protect them all during the war, some more than others, and she was one of them.

Sakura wasn't the same person she used to be either. Tsunade had shown her what it meant to be aggressive, to be assertive, and to be a strong woman. She felt at times that her training had worked and others like it hadn't. But as the months passed by into a full year and her relationship with Naruto had turned into something personal to her heart, she began to understand what Tsunade had trained her for. It wasn't the strength of combat that was necessary in her training, but it was her mental will to go on that mattered. Tsunade had lost three of the closest people to her heart, her brother; her lover and someone that she would know always wonder what could have been. Sakura saw a lot of herself in Tsunade and vice versa. The outcome could have been just the same for her. Naruto could be dead now along with Sasuke and she would have neither. She had lost one to revenge and damn it all she wasn't going to lose another without finding out what her heart held.

Now she understood the training was not just to make her useful to others like she wanted, but it was meant to make her stronger emotionally. Sakura had realized that Tsunade had seen this coming, and she thanked her for that. For both, they knew there was just one final thing that needed to be settled between them.

Sakura walked away from the trees and slowly crossed over the plain of grass to where Naruto sat by the small cliff overlooking other training grounds. Naruto didn't make any motion to show he knew that she was here, but he could sense her presence and was happy to have her presence here. She took at seat next to him bringing her knees to her chest as well. The two sat silently for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company as they overlooked the pleasant silence holding on the grounds.

"What are you doing out here?" Sakura asked him quietly to break the silence scooting closer to him.

"I'm just thinking, just pondering things, relaxing." Naruto replied with a small smile.

"Well that's a nice and random answer." Sakura smiled back as she stared at the blowing leaves.

"Would you expect any less from me?" Naruto replied back with a chuckle.

"No, I suppose that I shouldn't. It's what makes you." Sakura retorted back with sarcasm.

"Come on now, do you really need to go to the sarcastic comments already?" Naruto turned to face her, watching her hair blow in the wind.

"It's what makes me, well me. Should _you_ expect anything less?" Sakura turned back and smirked at him. Naruto chuckled in response.

"No, no I shouldn't. Some things will never change between us I guess." Naruto added in.

"I wouldn't say that. We've come a long way since our Academy days." Sakura answered back.

"Yeah, but you'll always have the fiery personality." Naruto reminded her running his hand through his hair.

"And you'll always have your naïve and immature ways, your point?" Sakura smirked again.

"Now I wouldn't say that. I've matured in the last two years, especially this last one." Naruto defended himself.

"Then I'll say I've controlled my temper. An eye for an eye between us I believe." Sakura answered back as she began to win the battle of wits.

"And what about the rest of it Sakura, do you think our bond has grown stronger since everything ended?" Naruto asked her with a serious look in his eyes.

"Of course I do Naruto. Even though there are some things we haven't discussed, the fact that we've been able to grow stronger together shows what we've overcome. Do you think our bond has grown stronger?" Sakura asked him back as her jade eyes turned serious as well.

"Yes Sakura, despite avoiding the things we don't want to speak of, our bond has never been stronger." Naruto replied back and looked at the decent waterfall.

"I know Naruto, I know." Sakura turned away and looked at the same waterfall. Silence fell upon the pair again as they thought about whom should say what next. It was a conversation that was needed between the two, and almost had occurred on a few occasions, but they decided to not force the issue. The timing had to be right as the two had said on those occasions. Both had discussed it with their friends a few times separately, trying to get the best advice on the matter.

Naruto could remember each conversation he had with Kakashi, Shikamaru, Iruka and Hinata, each providing good advice, but not the answer he needed. He was actually desperate enough to talk to Ino about the conversation but it turned out that she basically would force them together if that's what it came down to. Not exactly what he had in mind. Sakura had similar results. Each left to their own devices, they thought about what needed to be said, how to break the ice about this. But the two just couldn't find the right time. There had been moments in Ichiraku, local ice cream parlors, dango stands, the training fields, and the nights where they would stay in each other's company at his or her home. Even Sakura's own mother could see the tension but decided it was best they sort it out themselves. However, for whatever reason she could see, she felt that now was the right time.

"Naruto, do you forgive me?" Sakura quietly asked as she turned to him. Naruto turned and face her slowly.

"Forgive you for what?" Naruto asked innocently, not wanting to start this conversation.

"You know what Naruto. I need to know, do you forgive me for that day? Do you forgive me for all the days that I hurt you growing up, for everything?" Sakura asked bluntly, her eyes showing determination as did her voice.

Naruto didn't respond right away though. He closed his eyes and turned back to the waterfall before opening them again. Sakura was slightly worried of what his answer would be. Silence fell on the two again as the wind died down momentarily.

"Naruto?" Sakura whispered to him.

"Growing up, I always had an innate sense of understanding that I didn't know of. I look back on my childhood and wonder how I didn't up like Sasuke or Gaara and I see what it is." Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

"What did you see?" Sakura asked him.

"I saw that while it was easier to give up and fall to the darkness, it was more worthwhile to show them that I was a soul worth saving. I've only told a few people this, but there was a time where I almost _did _become Gaara. Something though kept my sanity, I'm not sure of what it was. It almost felt like a voice in my head telling me that I shouldn't fall into revenge. So I didn't fall into it, and when I was told what I contained, I understood why I was hated, why I was so alone. I don't need to tell you what I did to try and gain attention." Naruto explained Sakura, who had tears running down her eyes.

"This world doesn't deserve someone like you." Sakura wiped away the betraying tears.

"Everyone makes a mistake or two, that's just life. It's the reason why I give people extra chances, because it's a chance to redeem them. It's the same chance I gave Sasuke that chance, because he was affected by Orchimaru and I thought I could save him. In the end, I did. Some don't deserve those chances though; ones that have true evil inside them. But I haven't encountered many like that in my life despite what mission reports may say. True evil is what describes Orchimaru and Kabuto." Naruto explained further.

"And what about me? After all the lies, all the hurt and mistrust, can you forgive me for all that?" Sakura asked him, scooting closer to him. Naruto turned and faced her as a smile appeared on his face.

"Sakura, despite what you may have said in the Land of Iron, I can always forgive you." Naruto replied. Sakura however shook her head.

"That's not enough Naruto; I need to know if I can be forgiven for everything I've ever done." Sakura asked him as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Naruto saw the desperation in her eyes and knew that she wouldn't be able to accept his previous answer.

"Sakura, I already made a mistake of lying to you and giving you false feelings for Sasuke in the first place. If I hadn't done that, none of this may have happened in the first place. I need to know if _you _can forgive _me_ for what I did." Naruto replied back.

Sakura was taken aback at his response. She should have expected this from him, it was nature. But to still hear it from, to see him in what she could only think was his weakest state, his most vulnerable was something that she rarely saw. She had seen it on a few occasions, but the worst it had been was on his hospital bed after the war. He looked dejected, sad, depressed, everything you could imagine in a person who lost his best friend. Worse, he looked like he had finally realized everything that he had lost to lead him to this point. She didn't want to see that again.

"Naruto, of course I can forgive you for that. What you did was probably the sweetest thing you could have done to get my attention. Everything you've done for me trumps that and I don't think I would change it for the bond we have now." Sakura smiled with a few tears rolling down her eyes. Naruto smiled back and nodded as he wiped away her tears.

"Thank you Sakura." He replied quietly. Sakura wanted to take it a bit further though.

"Naruto, do you know what I felt like when I saw you on that hospital bed?" Sakura asked him. Naruto shook his head.

"I thought that I was going to lose you. I felt my heart breaking into a million pieces. What was I going to do if you were gone? How could I even go on in this life? I wouldn't have been able to Naruto. That's how much you mean to me." Sakura felt new tears roll down her face. Naruto wiped away her tears again, but felt his own tears form but was able to hold them back.

"That means a lot to me Sakura." Naruto smiled as he pulled his hand back.

Sakura's smile grew as his hand pulled away. She decided that she needed to be closer to him and leaned herself against him, something that just a few years she would have detested. Now, she couldn't resist it. He was aura was warm, and it soothed her beating heart. She began to relive the events of their lives together, everything that had brought them to this point. What was the point of ignoring all the signs, all the blushes, all the awkward moments and feelings of warmth? She couldn't see the point in it. They were so close to turning eighteen, old already in terms of a shinobi's life. She didn't see the point in crying anymore, of being alone anymore. She didn't know when she had fallen for him, but she didn't care about that. Three words were all she needed to say.

"I love you."

Naruto's ears perked up, but his eyes remained lidded somehow expecting it. Still, it was a surprise to hear her say that. But somehow he knew that it was building up to this point, but he held his doubts in check and wanted _her _to say it first.

"I love you too."

Sakura felt all the anguish of her heart disappear and replaced with warmth and joy. This was what she was wanting all along, for so many years it had been in front of her. She wanted to show him what he meant to her so she simply leaned up and pressed her lips to his before pulling away. A smile adorned her lips as Naruto's eyes were now wide from the sweet sensation of her lips. In the moments that passed, Naruto remembered something that Jiraiya had told him on their journey together during one of his many 'research' sessions.

"_Come on you pervert, let's get to training already and stop staring at these women. You're lucky I have busted you out yet."_

"_Oh quit your griping, you may actually relieve some stress if you took a peek at them."_

"_Sorry, I don't go looking at women like you do. Besides, I already have one that I want and I intend to show it to her someday."_

_Jiraiya put away his telescope and notepad, hopping down from his vantage point with a smile on his face. He really was Minato's son._

"_Kid, you may be the most naïve piece of work I've seen when it comes to the ladies, but damn it, you have the biggest heart of any man on this earth. I'm sure that girl you like will eventually see it as well. Just for being so loyal, let's go ahead and train for today."_

Naruto smiled as he felt time return to normal and focused his attention onto Sakura's eyes that held such lust in them. She was trying to keep herself in control, as was he.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked him. Naruto smiled and shook his in response.

"Nothing, just something that Jiraiya told me a long time ago." Naruto responded. Sakura was suspicious of what he heard, but knew that for once it wasn't something perverted and let it go. Naruto fell back onto the grass and gently pulled Sakura down with him so that she rested on his chest. The couple fell silent as Sakura snuggled into him, resting her head under his head and taking in his alluring scent. Their heart beats began to meld into one as the unison of their souls took place, or at least that's what they thought. Who cared? They were together, after years of trials, they were together.

"So is this what you thought about when I told you I love you?" Sakura whispered as she kissed his jawline gently.

"Something like that, but just for the sake of it, can you say it again? I just want to make sure it's not a dream this time." Naruto asked. Sakura smiled as she gently leaned up and kissed him again.

"I love you." The words rolled off her tongue like honey. Naruto's smile grew as they looked into each other's souls again before she placed her body gently on top of his again, placing her cheek against his and nuzzled her body against him.

And so the wind picked up again, blowing the leaves, the branches, the grass, and the water. It was as though each individual life in the forest celebrated in the shared love of two who shared trials and heartbreaks through war and misunderstanding to finally realize a truth that had been there all along.

* * *

**A/N: This something that just came to mind and I had to put down. I find that it's actually easier to put more detail in one shots than in multiple chapter stories. Now that being said, I was hoping that this would come out a bit longer, but I like it as it is for now. Depending on how well I can think it out, I may make a second update of it and make it lead up to the end of this story. The problem I had is that I didn't want to include all the dialogue of everyone and wanted it about Naruto and Sakura. We'll see what happens, but I can see an update happening at some point.**

**-Mr. Shadow2700**


	3. Wondering Nights

_**"Wondering Nights"**_

* * *

"Another drink please." Naruto shoved his glass to the bartender.

"I think you've had enough for tonight." The bartender replied taking his glass and wiping it down.

"It's only soda though for crying out loud." Naruto answered back.

"Yes, but too much soda can be a bad thing. You're basically doing just as much damage drinking that as you would drink sake." The bartender retorted but still handed him a full glass of clear soda.

"Like what, insomnia? Trust me I already have that issue so I'm just hear drowning myself in caffeine until the early hours of the morning when I can sleep." Naruto replied taking a gulp.

"Not exactly the right thing to do as a shinobi." He answered back.

"I'll manage." Naruto grumbled back.

"I see, well I don't mean to intrude, but why exactly can't you sleep?" the man asked him wiping down another glass.

"A woman." Naruto answered simply, his answer causing the man to laugh.

"Oh man, if I had a cow for every time I heard that, I could start a cattle farm. Even the great Naruto Uzumaki, savoir of the world, loses sleep over a woman."

"Hey, if you're going to insult me, you'd better be prepared to pay for your bars damages." Naruto growled.

"I'm not insulting you, I just find it amusing. If there's one thing a man will fall ill to, it's a woman. And I can tell that she's someone you've pined over for a long time, haven't you?"

"I wonder how many men have sat here with the same story. You must be an expert of reading people. You could've been an amazing shinobi." Naruto laughed.

"No thanks, I never was for the blood that is spilt in war. I just enjoy my modest living owning this place and making a subpar honest living." The tender replied.

"Not a bad way to live I suppose. I didn't really have much choice in the matter. I think my family's life came to my own life as a child. But hey, I'm damn good at it so what can I say?" Naruto shrugged taking another gulp.

"That you are and I'll be honest, and kid like yourself should be living it up."

"I'm eighteen, not exactly a kid by our standards."

"Well you are to me since I'm in my forties. Listen, this woman you're fixated on, I know that one of two things will happen with her in my past experiences." The bartender explained.

"Really? And what does a bartender serving a kid on a Tuesday night have to say?" Naruto replied.

"Watch the attitude; I'm trying to help you."

"Sorry, must be the caffeine." Naruto replied sliding the glass over to him.

"Probably, but anyways, like I said two things will happen. One, she'll eventually come around to you and see what she's missed for a long time. Or two, you'll eventually go to her."

"And how do you know all of this?" Naruto asked.

"Because I was in the same boat with my wife. I had to find the nerve to actually say how I feel and when I did, she smiled and said she felt the same. We laughed, we kissed, we got married, had kids, and still are together." The bartender explained.

"You make it sound simple." Naruto chuckled.

"For me it was. And for you it can be, if you only try." The bartender replied handing him some more soda, albeit caffeine free.

"Yeah, well, that's not exactly in the cards for me. She likes someone else." Naruto explained bitterly.

"Perhaps she doesn't. You'll never know if you don't ask."

"Whatever you say old man." Naruto replied handing him his now empty class after downing it quickly along with his bill.

"Keep the change, mainly for the advice but for putting up with me tonight." Naruto replied with a friendly wave.

"Only helping out. Poor kid." The bartender mumbled. He heard someone sit in front of him.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked his new customer.

"Information." Came the answer of a young woman.

"Information you say? Well I don't have much to say but I can help you in some way I'm sure."

"Yes, the guy that just left, did he say where he was heading?" a dark haired companion asked sitting next to the woman, whom the bartender had noticed had pink hair.

"He didn't say I assume he was heading home." The bartender replied, trying not to reveal too much information.

"Ok, then what did you two talk about?" The woman asked him. The bartender set a plate aside and leaned on his arms, looking at both of them square in the eye.

"Now listen here, I don't give out information without knowing the people asking. So I'm going to ask you a few questions. First off, what relation, if any, do you have with that man?"

"We're his friends." The man answered.

"Really, so you must know who he is?"

"He's Naruto Uzumaki." the dark haired man answered.

"Yes, I recognize you Uchiha. You're lucky that I don't kick you and your girlfriend out of my bar." The bartender replied with venom.

"She's not my girlfriend. And we _are _friends of Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke answered.

"I know that, but the way he talks about you two, you aren't exactly the best of friends."

"You have no right to say that!" the woman answered back loudly.

"You maybe the Hokage's former apprentice, but to me, you're still an immature woman that is playing with someone's emotions."

"What did you say?" Sakura growled.

"You heard me. Go ahead and damage my bar, but I know it'll come out of your pay if you do."

Sakura quelled her temper while Sasuke sighed at her aggressive attitude.

"Look, we're not here to make trouble. We just want to see what's happening with Naruto. You've seen me sit afar in the corner watching him and trying to listen in. I'm doing it to try and help him." Sasuke explained.

"And where was she?"

"She didn't know about it until a few days ago. That's why she's here now." Sasuke explained. The bartender looked at him wearyingly but found that he was probably telling the truth.

"I don't trust you Uchiha, but if Naruto can give you another chance, then I suppose I should show some faith as well. Here's what I know. The boy has a major case of insomnia, which is causing him problems right now. As a result, he's coming here not to drink alcohol but drinking soda, water, or whatever he wants. Doesn't like alcohol apparently, which is weird for someone that's having issues like he is. Anyway, he comes here every few days, stays up late thinking to himself and having a few short conversations with each other. Tonight was the most he opened up."

"And what did he say?" Sakura asked him.

"He said the problem was a woman, and I'm guessing that's you." The bartender nodded over to Sakura.

"What?" she replied slightly downtrodden.

"Yep, says he can't sleep because he thinks that you and I'm guessing the Uchiha here are together and he's lonely now." He explained.

"He said all that?" Sasuke asked the man.

"Didn't have to, I've seen enough men like him in my day come here and drink themselves into depression. Although, I've never seen a man drink himself in depression from soda."

"I see." Sasuke simply muttered.

"Listen, if you two are the problem that he has, then you need to straighten it out with him. I'm going to delve into the love lives of others, but I'm going to give you some advice as well. If you two are doing something, tell him now instead of letting him think about it any longer. That way he can start to get over it sooner and move on." The bartender explained.

"And if we're not?" Sakura asked him slightly angered.

"Then tell him that as well, prove it if you have to because from what I've understood of Naruto in the last few weeks, he's stubborn. I don't know if you like him or not in the way he thinks, but keeping secrets is not the way to do it. I learned that lesson a long time ago." The bartender turned around and began washing dishes.

"Or you could just let him suffer because of your own inhibitions and fears, and as a result continue your own sorrow. The choice is yours." The bartender added quietly before entering a back room. Sakura couldn't take what she was being told and instantly left her seat and stormed outside. Sasuke sighed as he went after her. The bartender watched from behind a curtain and couldn't help but wonder if they would heed his words.

'_Today's kids, I swear.'_

"Sakura, wait a second." Sasuke called out.

"What? So you can lecture me too?" Sakura turned on her heel and glared at him.

"No, to make you see some reason." Sasuke explained calmly.

"Reason? Reason went out the door a long time ago Sasuke with everything I've done to him." Sakura exclaimed, holding back a few sobs.

"Sakura, listen to me, you told me yourself that when it came down to it, you knew that you would always chose Naruto. You were able to get over me a long time ago and now you have to tell him that." Sasuke explained.

"You think it's that easy after all I've done to him? And you know how stubborn he is for crying out loud. He won't believe me when if I told him a million times!" Sakura shouted back.

"That's why that man said you have to _show _him. Telling Naruto simply isn't enough like you said. Yes, I know it seems like the last two years you've wasted time, but look at what we had to do. You two had to help rebuild while I had to watch, unable to be a part of anything because of what I did. The only reason I came back was because Naruto promised me he would change this village and I'm holding him to that. Now I need you to promise me that you will go to him now. There's time now Sakura, the village's in our lands have been rebuilt so there's no excuse anymore. Stop worrying about your fears of being rejected and try. You'll never know if it can work unless you try." Sasuke barked as he grasped her shoulders tightly. Sakura's eyes widen at his statement.

"I've, I've never heard you speak like that in your life." Sakura whispered.

"Because I'm sick of seeing you two be miserable. As much as people believe, I'm not as cold-hearted a bastard as I'm made out to be. I'm telling you right now, he will not reject you Sakura." Sasuke assured.

"It's not him rejecting me that scares me. It's the fact that I know he deserves better, he deserves someone like Hinata and…"

"Listen to yourself Sakura! That's doubt in your mind! I don't want to hear that crap anymore!" Sasuke shouted at her, causing her gasp slightly.

"Sakura, we all make mistakes in life. Look at me for crying out loud, but there's a light somewhere at the end of it all that we have to find. Some of us can't, but I was lucky enough to do so. Naruto is the only person in this world that I can think of that hasn't made a mistake based on his circumstances. We never gave him a chance and yet he proved all of us wrong. We made the mistake of treating him like garbage and we've all paid for it with the guilt we live with. Yet Naruto forgives us, so I'm telling you now that if you show him how you feel, it will work out in the end."

"But I…"

"Don't start with the "I was a bitch, I toyed with his emotions, I don't deserve him" speech again Sakura. I told you, what's in the past is the past. Yes, sometimes we wish to change it, but it can't be helped. You don't think Naruto wishes he had his parents back? Of course he does, but he can't change just as much as I can't change what happened to the Uchiha. Believe me Sakura, there are worse things in life than what you have gone through."

Sakura began to shake as she looked at the ground, tears falling before she began to speak quietly.

"Sasuke, don't act like you should be giving me advice when you aren't exactly the standard of moral. I know all of this, I've thought about it for years since the war was finished. But damn it, it isn't as easy as you think it is. You have no idea what it's like to have your heart played the way mine's been played. Yes, you lost your family on a lie. And yes, Naruto lost his and it was kept secret for years and he was tortured for it. But I was played too when he henged into you and mislead me, when you left, all of it. Don't act like it's easy Sasuke because it's not." Sakura looked at him with a fierce gaze.

"Sakura, I never said it was easy, but is that the reason you won't tell him? Because he henged into me and mislead you?"

Sakura didn't answer but simply nodded. Sasuke sighed in response and with a smirk.

"You can't be mad at him for something we did as children. We didn't know any better back then. You had your crush on me, he had his on you. And just by the grace of kami, he still held his feelings for you while you began to see him in a different light. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that redemption isn't easy. You redeemed yourself in ways you don't believe and yet everyone else sees it. How easy do you think it was for Naruto to admit he was wrong when he did what he did?"

"I don't…I don't know." Sakura replied as she looked at the lighted signs around the district.

"It wasn't, and he's been avoiding you as much as you've been avoiding him. It's time to stop doing that and settle this now. If not for love, for at least your friendship." Sasuke explained as he began to walk away with his hands in his pockets.

"Where are you going?" Sakura turned and asked him.

"I've given you all the advice I can. It's not often I speak like that, so you should probably listen." Sasuke replied as he disappeared in a gust of wind leaving Sakura to her thoughts. She looked at the spot he vanished from for a few moments before wiping her eyes.

'_He's as cocky as ever…'_ she smiled as she turned around and looked in the opposite direction.

'_Naruto…I'm coming…' _she thought as she began to run to his home.

Running water cascaded down Naruto's body as he took his shower as hot as it could go. Quietly standing there with his forehead leaned against the tile of the wall, he closed his eyes and sighed quietly as he let the water massage his muscles and hopefully help him sleep tonight.

'_Damn insomnia.'_

He sighed again as he thought about what the bartender had told him.

'_He just doesn't understand though. Sakura doesn't like me that. It was obvious enough the way she told me she loved me. It wasn't real. Now she spends most of her time with Sasuke, figures I would just be a second prize medal. Can't say I blame her though, what I did to her wasn't noble either.'_

'_**You still moping about her?'**_

'_Kurama, don't start this tonight.'_

'_**I can't help it Naruto. When you're not happy, your body isn't happy and in return, that makes my own existence here unpleasant.'**_

'_So you're just helping yourself out?'_

'_**That, and I've come to respect you more and do actually care about you in some regard.'**_

'_Thanks, that makes me feel better.'_

'_**It still doesn't make you happy though. Why don't you just talk to her and see what she has to say? You say she's been spending time with the Uchiha, but you haven't exactly gone out and tried to spend time with her yourself.'**_

'_I just know I'm going to get rejected again. I don't want that anymore.'_

'_**Perhaps the Hyuuga would be more suitable?'**_

'_I don't Hinata that way, at least not now.'_

'_**Perhaps someday then?'**_

'_I'm not sure Kurama. I have many things to sort out.'_

'_**I know, I'm sure it'll become clear soon though.'**_

Naruto sighed quietly as Kurama ended the conversation. He stood in his shower for a few more minutes before shutting off the water and stepping out into the steam filled bathroom. He grabbed his towel and dried off loosely, not bothering to dry his hair properly as he knew he'd be taking another in shower soon enough. He put on his casual pants and a loose t-shirt and stepped out into his hallway. But he became slightly startled as he heard footsteps at his door.

Sakura walked up to his door and began to have second thoughts.

'_Maybe this is a bad idea.'_

She shook the thoughts from her head as she looked at the door wondering if she should use the key he gave her.

'_No, I don't want to enter unannounced, especially if he is asleep.'_

Sakura gathered her courage and knocked on his door loudly enough so he could hear inside. Naruto heard the knock on his door, wondering who would be out at his door this hour. He honestly didn't want to answer because he wanted to try and sleep, but his good hearted nature and curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to his door. He surprised to find who was on his doorstep.

"Sakura?" he asked pulling his hair back slightly.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura answered back quietly, smiling but unable to look him in the eye.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked her in return noticing her somewhat shy nature.

"Well, I, you see, I couldn't sleep and well, I needed to talk to someone." Sakura stuttered out nervously.

'_She can't sleep either? Jeez, it's not just me?'_

"Not to sound offensive, but, why did you need to talk to me? It's almost three in the morning. This isn't something you can talk to Ino or…Sasuke?" Naruto said the name with a bit of coldness. Sakura shook her head quickly.

"No, I wanted to talk to you. Is it alright if I come in?" she asked him holding her arms to each other, looking him in the eye. Naruto didn't respond to her request as he looked at her for a moment.

'_What the heck does she have to talk about?'_

Deciding to see what she had to say, he stepped aside and motioned for her to come in. Sakura gave an appreciative smile and walked inside. She heard Naruto close the door behind her as she walked over to his living room and took a seat on his couch. Naruto on the opposite side of the couch as he laid against the side and tilted his head back.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Naruto asked her quietly as he fought off the desire of sleep.

"I just needed someone to talk to tonight. I couldn't sleep and I was thinking about some things." Sakura lied to him, unable to be blunt at the moment.

"Sakura…" Naruto lifted his head up and sat with his legs crossed in front of her. "…I've known you long enough to know when something's up. And you know that I can tell when a person is lying. So please, don't insult me…"

"I wasn't insulting you Naruto, I just…yes, ok I lied. You happy?" Sakura asked him with a pat on her thighs.

"Sakura, you know I'm a fairly level-headed person when it comes to my friends, but when I'm as tired as I am, I don't tend to be as patient as I am." Naruto looked at her with a serious look. Sakura was taken aback by his gaze and felt a twinge of guilt in her heart.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I didn't mean. I just want to talk about a few things is all ok?" Sakura sighed quietly and closed her eyes.

"It's fine." Naruto sat up slightly. "Do you want anything to drink by chance?"

"No, I'm fine." Sakura replied.

"Alright, now that we've gotten all of that out of the way, what is it that you have to talk to me about?" Naruto asked her again. Sakura looked at him for the longest time, unsure of how to proceed along with this conversation.

Naruto knew she was having trouble speaking. He always knew that she could be the bluntest person when it came to the simplest of things. But when she _really _needed to speak her mind in the most intimate ways, she always found herself stuttering. Naruto moved himself next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I can't help you if you don't talk." Naruto simply answered for her.

"It's not me that I want to help. It's _you _that I want to help Naruto." Sakura answered quickly. Naruto's heart jumped slightly at her response.

"There's nothing wrong with me." Naruto lied.

"Naruto, I saw you sitting at that bar. I've seen you there for the last few weeks." Sakura admitted to him.

"You…you saw me?" Naruto looked at her with a confused gaze.

"Yes, I saw you. I've watched you for the last couple of months and how you seem to miss a step. You still have the same happy attitude, but I've noticed how you've been a little sloppier in our sparring sessions, when we have them at all." Sakura explained.

"We're only human Naruto. Even as shinobi, we have emotions that can't be completely controlled. How can you even take all of it Naruto? No one should have to live with what you do, so please, let me help you. Let me help you however I can." Sakura pleaded.

"Sakura, I swear, there's nothing wrong with me." Naruto laughed nervously.

"Don't you lie to me Naruto. Like it or not, I've known you long enough too to see the writing on the wall. Don't push me away again just because you don't want to share the burden." Sakura looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"You know what? You can see yourself out Sakura." Naruto answered back calmly as he stood from his couch and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked storming after him.

"What do you care? You've got what you want! You have Sasuke to go to now so go and be happy and leave me to my own problems!" Naruto turned and shouted.

"I'm not going to Sasuke! I came here to see you! Can't you see that you baka? Why can't you just believe me?" Sakura asked him.

"Like I should believe what you said in the Iron Country?" Naruto stabbed back. Sakura gasped at his words. He had never been this hostile to anyone before, or at least not to her. But she wasn't deterred by it, she pressed on.

"You think that a day goes by that I don't regret those words Naruto? That what I said was more a play to get you stop hurting yourself for my sake? I regret it every day, wanting to take it back and find another way. What's worse is that I failed to believe in you. That would bring Sasuke back. And yet you did it, proving me wrong again, making me feel more guilt for ever doubting you." Sakura sobbed quietly.

"Sakura…" Naruto whispered sadly.

"You don't think I would ever run off to Sasuke after everything you've done for me? You saved my life so many times, made me laugh and smile, all without ever asking anything of me in return. And now look what I'm doing to you. Making you stay up all ends of the night, hurting you still. Why would you even give me the time of day when all I do is hurt you?" Sakura looked up at him with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Sakura, I can't explain it, but there's just something about you that stays in my mind. I don't know what's it been, but I know what it means, and I can't change that. Even if you go to Sasuke, I can't find another to think about." Naruto explained.

"You baka! I told you I don't feel the same about Sasuke anymore! Not with everything I've found out. Do you know how I felt after I learned it was you that henged into him to try and get close to me?" Sakura asked him. Naruto shook his head in confusion.

"I felt guilt for what could have been, I felt guilt for knowing my younger self wouldn't have accepted it and would have hit you. I felt guilty because I realized how much my presence had hurt you so much. Because as a person, I've hurt you." Sakura admitted as she sobbed more loudly.

"Sakura, please don't cry. Please stop." Naruto leaned in and held her shoulders tightly.

"I can't help it, because I've hurt you. Because I know that you're stubborn and that I'm stubborn for not telling you what I should have." Sakura sobbed into his shoulder.

"Tell me what?" Naruto asked her, desperate to calm her down. Sakura looked up slowly and stared into his eyes, then she lunged at him, pushing him back and pressing her lips to his. Naruto's eyes widen as the sensation of fire spread out through his body.

'_There's no way this is happening.'_

He didn't have to time to think past that as Sakura pulled away from him and stared back into his eyes.

"You baka, I love you." Sakura whispered with a smile and tears flowing.

"You…you what?" Naruto asked him bewildered.

"You heard me baka." Sakura smirked but still felt the tears flowing.

"But what…what you said, in the Land of Iron, and what about Sasuke?" Naruto asked still unsure if what had just happened was a reality.

"Baka, yes, I know what I said, in order to stop you from going after him. But I felt something happening to me and I began to feel something for you, and I think it was always there. And while I thought it as a tactic to help you, I was still unsure of myself. I didn't have time to think about it during the war, but once everything had ended, I was able to find what I was looking for and I found what my heart wanted." Sakura kept smiling as she ran her hands down his legs.

"I want you Naruto." She spoke with a sultry voice.

"Sakura…what…" Naruto stuttered out.

"What? You don't want me?" she asked him leaning forward and resting her forehead against his.

"Yeah…yes, but this sudden, why are you doing this?" Naruto asked her.

"Because I want to show what you mean to me." Sakura whispered, running her hands along his whisker covered face.

"But you just showed me by what you said…if it's true." Naruto gently grasped her arms.

"Of course it's true. I love you I know it in my heart." Sakura grasped his hands and clasped them together, kissing them.

"Then that's all I need for now. I don't want to rush you into something that you think you need to do." He smiled as he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura nuzzled herself into his chest and took in his warmth, feeling his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"What if I wanted to? I want to Naruto." Sakura leaned up and rested her forehead against his again, kissing him gently.

"Are you, are you sure? I don't want you to regret anything." Naruto warned her as he blushed.

"I wouldn't regret it, because I know it's right, because I've felt this for so long. I wouldn't regret it, I know I wouldn't." Sakura palmed his face in her hands.

"Are you su…"

"Don't be stubborn baka. I know what I want." Sakura lifted herself from his arms and pulled him up from the couch. "Let's go to the bedroom."

"O…okay…." Naruto blushed deeper, felt his heart race and his hands sweat….and he carried a smile as Sakura pulled him to the bedroom.

Sakura opened her eyes to see the sun poking out in between the blinds to a room that had the signs of passionate disarray about it. Clothes were thrown about, candles had burned out, sheets were crumbled and an attractive blond lying beneath her.

'_I guess once he runs out of stamina…all that freaking stamina…he's out like a light.'_

Sakura ran her hands over his chest gently, noticing the seal on his belly. She leaned down and kissed it chastely.

'_Thank you for protecting him.'_

She looked back up at the sleeping man, a peaceful look on his face, a smile planted and he slowly breathed in and out, his chest rising and falling with each breath. She smiled as she replayed the event of the night, surprised to find her not blushing, but rather feeling her heart swim in joy. She didn't regret it, but she still found herself in a playful mood.

"I think we've found a new way to put you to sleep…my baka." She laughed quietly, pulling his head to her neck.

* * *

**A/N: I came up with this while I'm on break from F.I.S. mainly due to my own battle with insomnia but hopefully to help people understand what insomnia can cause or at least what it can do to someone that already has troubles. Yes, I know plenty are eager to see another chapter, but I'm taking my time with because I need to be motivated to write in certain instances. In this case, I take a few months off before I start back up on it so don't worry. Also, as much as I support NaruSaku, I MAY, repreat, MAY try a NaruHina story, just because I can understand why that wouldn't be so bad, along with a few other different fics I'm trying. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and stay safe.**

**Also, I'm surprised I put Sasuke in this, considering I think he'll be killed before the series is over...but...I'm seeing some signs of redemption, even though I don't agree with it.**


	4. Protector

'_**Come on Naruto, you know you want to protect me.' Sakura called out to him.**_

'_**Of course I do, but I can't find you.' Naruto called out to her.**_

'_**I'm right in front of you, please, protect me.' She called back with a tempting voice.**_

'_**I can't see you!' Naruto twisted his head back and forth.**_

'_**It's a shame that I have to die by his hand because you couldn't protect me.' Sakura sighed sadly.**_

'_**No! Where are you? Show me!' Naruto began to panic.**_

'_**Sorry Naruto, but it seems you've failed.' Madara laughed wickedly.**_

'_**You're dead! I killed you myself!' Naruto shouted back at the voice.**_

'_**People thought I was dead for a long time, but I live, almost like Orochimaru has done.' Madara continued to laugh.**_

'_**Shut up! You're lying!' Naruto shouted.**_

'_**Believe what you will, but I know your secrets and I know how you feel about that girl. Perhaps I should show you how powerful I am.' Madara's laughed died down into silence.**_

'_**NARUTO!' Sakura screamed.**_

'_**SAKURA!' Naruto screamed back.**_

"Sakura!" Naruto shot up in bed as sweat drenched down his forehead.

"A dream, just a, just a dream." Naruto panted out as he ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"Naruto!" a loud knock came from his door. The blond whipped his head to the sound, momentarily confused. Gathering his head, he checked to see if he was decent.

'_Shirt, pants. Good enough.'_

He rose himself from his bed and made his way over to the door, not sure who would be knocking. He opened the door to reveal Sakura standing before him, not exactly a good thing in his current state.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto laughed nervously, but grinned to try and hide it.

"Honestly Naruto." Sakura shook her head.

"What?" questioned the blond.

"Just because the war is over doesn't mean you get to sleep in to noon." Sakura reminded him crossing her arms.

"Considering I've had two weeks off, I think I have some right." Naurto retorted back.

"Well…uh…ah…." Sakura stammered trying to make a comeback.

"Cat got your tongue?" Naruto laughed.

"Shut up! Before I ring your neck!" Sakura cocked her arm back, fist ready to pounce.

"Calm down, I was just kidding!" Naruto waved his hands in defense. Sakura lowered her arm and smirked at him.

"Good boy, now as I was saying, even if you are in the middle of a vacation, waking up at noon has _always _been a problem with you. I'm surprised you even agreed to this time off knowing you." Sakura replied.

"Yeah well, Granny was going to force me anyways so…do you want to come in? I promise it's clean." Naruto offered. Sakura looked at him wearingly.

"It'd better be if I set foot in there. Then again, I haven't seen your new place yet, so sure, I'll come in." Sakura smiled as she set foot inside.

"Well, at least you did keep it clean this time. I'd say it's about time." Sakura laughed, taking in the sight as well as the added space of the apartment.

'_It's much bigger than his old one.'_

"Some habits to die Sakura. And I have to ask why you're here in the first place." Naruto replied as he took a seat on one of his chairs.

'_Oh crap! I completely forgot! Damn it damn it damn it damn it!' _Sakura thought as she nervously laughed in front of him.

"It's nothing much, I just wanted….wanted to talk, yeah that's it!" Sakura nodded quickly as she took a seat across from him.

"Okay then? Well, what did you want to talk about? Last time I checked, we didn't actually have a real conversation in a few weeks." Naruto replied, unaffected by Sakura's behavior.

'_Whew, at least he's still dense in that department.'_

"Well, we've both been busy since the war ended. Rebuilding the village hasn't exactly been an easy process." Sakura replied, calming her nerves.

"Yeah, but having my shadow clones has helped out big time. In six months, we've almost got the place back to what it was, just better." Naruto smiled.

"You work too hard sometimes. Don't you think it's time someone did something for you, just once?" Sakura asked him.

"That's just not in my nature, you know that. Protecting my village is what I stand for, not to mention all the people inside it." Naruto answered back, vividly remembering the dream that he had.

'_It seems you've failed…' Madara's voice rang through his head._

Naruto shook his head quickly to erase the thought from his mind, making it seem like he was shaking the sleep from his eyes.

"Still, it isn't fair to ask you to do so much and not ask anything in return." Sakura replied.

"It's because I want to. And once this vacation is over, I'll be heading out to the other villages to build relationships so we can achieve peace like I want, like what Jiraiya, my father, all of them want." Naruto said.

"What?! You're leaving too?!" Sakura exclaimed in shock.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you sooner Sakura, but like you said, we've both been busy and I just got this assignment last week. Why do think that Killer Bee is here?"

"But, but, I don't want you to leave." Sakura replied.

"It'll be okay Sakura, it won't be for two years like last time. Just a few months is all." Naruto assured her.

"But I…"

"If I'm going to be a future Hokage, then I'm happy to do all of this. I've even been able to get over Sasuke's leaving…" Naruto instantly shut his mouth as he realized what had slipped out. He quickly looked at Sakura. "I'm sorry."

Sakura wasn't sure how to answer that apology. Sasuke had left the village for good, unable to return to the place that he hated so much. But he understood what it meant to Naruto, and he decided after their final confrontation that he wouldn't harm it, but would not return. Both knew what would happen and Sasuke felt it better to roam from village to village, keeping a watchful eye for Naruto. Still, it hurt them both.

"Naruto, you don't have to be. I know what you had to do and what he wanted to do. Despite what you may think, I'm glad it happened that way." Sakura answered back.

"How can you say that? I know what he meant to you." Naruto replied.

"If you still think that way, then it's time for me tell you something." Sakura leaned forward.

"I don't care for Sasuke that way anymore, it's simple as that." She responded.

"But Sakura…"

"Naruto, stop, I told you how I felt about him, but there's some things that I have to say past that, it's just, right now…I'm having trouble saying them. Bear with me alright? I just need some time." Sakura asked of him. Naruto looked in her eyes and could tell that she was telling the truth.

"Ok, but whatever it is, I'll be ready when you want to tell me." Naruto comforted her.

"And if you leave before I'm ready?" Sakura asked him.

"Then tell me when I get back. I know it seems long Sakura, but it won't be. Not compared to my last trip anyways."

"Naruto, I don't think you understand just how much you leaving affects me." Sakura replied.

"I'm sorry Sakura, it can't be helped. Tsunade offered it, and I saw it as something that I needed to do." Naruto explained.

"I know." Sakura sighed, but smiled at him.

"So you understand where I'm coming from?" Naruto asked. Sakura simply nodded.

"Yeah, I do, but it still hurts." Sakura said. Naruto's faced sadden. On impulse, he stood and sat next to her and wrapped his around her shoulder.

"Sakura, I promise, I won't be gone forever. Believe it." Naruto comforted her. Sakura began to laugh quietly, confusing Naruto greatly.

"What's so funny?"

"You just, you haven't said that in a long time. It's good to hear it again." Sakura's laughter died down as she smiled at him, leaning into his shoulder.

'_I need to tell him before he leaves. I can't wait for it, but….I just can't work up the courage…'_

Naruto loved the feeling of her resting her head on his shoulder, relaxed and content. And he was too and for the moment, that would be just fine. After an hour long conversation, Naruto explained to Sakura that he had to meet with Killer Bee for a meeting and friendly spar session later. Sakura understood and went home, trying to build her confidence the entire time.

Sakura sat at her desk looking over some old files on the blond headed baka, looking over all the times he'd been in the hospital, all the missions he had gone on, all the powers and abilities that he had been listened with. The files were extensive, and very private. Lucky for her though, Sakura's sensei was the current Hokage. She rifled through a few pages of titles and abilities that Naruto had earned over the months after the war.

"Hero of the Leaf, Sage of Toads, the Sage of Six Paths…." Sakura trailed off as she reread that last title.

"The Sage of Six Paths, hmm, whoever would have thought that baka from our class would become a reincarnate of a legendary shinobi." Sakura laughed to herself quietly. Despite it becoming well known knowledge these days, Sakura and the rest of her class still had a hard time accepting that Naruto, the knucklehead as they knew him would be such a person.

She continued to rifle through more papers, some newly formed doctrines that explained a part of Naruto's history.

"The Uzumaki Clan traits…experts at sealing, distant relatives of the Senju clan, known for their long life spans into multiple generations, my God, it's no wonder Naruto is such an amazing fighter and survivor. If we knew all this about him, I wonder if the girls in our class would have idealized him instead." Sakura spoke quietly as her eyes sullied at the thoughts of their past. She skimmed over the file of Kushina Uzumaki that Tsunade had given her, specifically the terms of her and Minato's demise.

"_That one moment he had with his mother and his father, it's all he'll have of them." _Sakura wiped her eyes as she stopped herself from crying. It was so saddening to her. Here she was with a loving mother and father and a huge family to go with it. But Naruto, he had no family other than his friends to say, but they could never fully replicate the love of a mother or father. Sakura's eyes traced over the word 'Jinchuriki.'

"_There was never a male Jinchuriki other than the original Sage of Six Paths and we still haven't found the source of how Mito Uzumaki became one. I don't know if Naruto could give up the bijuu to anyone, let alone his own children and put them through that torment." Sakura thought._

Then another fear entered her heart.

"_If it's true what this file says, and Naruto could live for years, what would he do if I died before him? I couldn't leave him like that. I couldn't leave him to make one of our grandchildren a Jinchuriki…..grandchildren…"_

The thought hit her hard as she thought about life and death with him, about having children with him. She shook herself from those thoughts for the moment and looked at a picture of him sitting on her desk.

"_Naruto…why is this so hard to think about? Why is it so hard to confess to you?"_

_**And once this vacation is over, I'll be heading out to the other villages to build relationships so we can achieve peace like I want, like what Jiraiya, my father, all of them want.**_

"_That baka is leaving me here, by myself again. It isn't fair, it isn't fair…" _Sakura felt tears streaming down her face. She thought about all the times he had protected the village, the people he cared about. She thought all the times he had protected her, never asking for a single thing in return. He did it all without question. But know, he was leaving again, leaving his home, leaving her behind.

"Why…why…why…" she sobbed out quietly.

"Sakura, honey are you alright?" her mother called out from behind the door. Sakura gasped quietly and wiped her tears.

"Yes mother, I'm fine." Sakura cracked open the door and assured her mother with a fake smile. Her mother was wary of her daughter, at least that's what her mother's instinct told her. But she decided to give her daughter some space.

"Alright, just don't forget to go see Naruto before he leaves." She reminded Sakura.

"Of course, I wouldn't forget that." Sakura laughed before quickly closing her door. Her mother looked at the door momentarily, wondering what could be bothering her daughter. But she didn't want to intrude on something that she didn't want to talk about, at least for now.

Sakura slinked to the bottom of the door, bringing her knees to her chest as she sat there, thinking about what she could do.

"Are you sure that you want to do this without telling Sakura the whole truth? You know she won't take it well." Tsunade asked Naruto as she held a stamp in her hand.

"Yeah, I told her I'd be gone a few months, but honestly I have no idea how long I'll be gone." Naruto replied.

"And you think keeping this from her will make her any less happy? Imagine what will happen when you do come back." Tsunade smirked at him.

"Believe me, I'll tell her before I leave, I don't want that fist waiting for me with all that anger built up." Naruto laughed sheepishly. Tsunade could only sigh at his actions.

"Naruto, I know you want to also go look for any surviving clansmen from the Uzumaki family, but the chances are you won't find even one." Tsunade reminded him.

"You don't think that I don't know that? But I want to; I need to at least try Granny. Remember, they're distant relatives of your clan too." Naruto answered back.

"Yes, but I also know that finding a lost clan, let alone a lost village is nearly impossible. Remember what I showed you and how much destruction there was."

Naruto remembered the files and notes that he was shown, as well as multiple flashbacks he had seen in the war under genjutsu and the destruction he witnessed in his mind. It was the reason that he wanted peace; he wanted peace to avoid anything like that again. He didn't want any orphans to suffer like he had, he didn't want parents to bury their children, and he didn't want death anymore period.

"Looking for my homeland is part of my plan for peace. If I can find it, it'll reaffirm my dream of peace. If I can't, it'll do the exact same thing. The point is I want to try and find it, I also want to try and recover Jiraiya's body as well." Naruto added.

"You know that's impossible as well considering he fell into depths that even you can't reach." Tsunade replied.

"I want to try."

"I know you do, and honestly, I have a feeling you'll succeed in both adventures, but I'm just stating the facts. But if anyone can do it, Naruto Uzumaki can. Are you sure you don't want to reconsider taking the title of Hokage after you've learned about politics and such?" Tsunade smiled.

"I don't think I'll be any longer than a year on this journey so it can wait." Naruto explained.

"I didn't think I could change your mind." Tsunade smiled as she stamped the piece of paper.

"Thanks Granny." Naruto smiled in gratitude.

"Of course, it's not like you would listen if I said no anyways. Now come here and give me a hug you brat." Tsunade smirked as she stood up from her seat and walked over. The pair embraced tightly, knowing that once this vacation was over that it would be a long time before they saw each other again.

"Go have some fun before you leave baka." Tsunade encourage him.

"I will, and I'll make sure to see you before I set off." Naruto smiled as he turned to the door and quickly exited it. Tsunade smiled as she looked at the form that allowed this journey to take place.

'_He'll be in for a big surprise before this is over, I'm sure of it.'_

Naruto stepped outside the door and began to walk down the stairs towards the village as he thought about the journey ahead of him. The butterflies began to fill his stomach at the thought of adventure, of continuing his quest of peace and learning about his past heritage. What was waiting for him out there and what was waiting for him here. He thought about what Sakura had said to him earlier.

"_What happens when I come back? Where will we go from there?" _Naruto thought as he put his hands in his pockets.

Not to mention that he had lied to Sakura when he said Tsunade offered this mission. _He _wanted it, he wanted to go and search and do all these things. And he hadn't told Sakura any of that. What would happen if he told her before he left? He hoped she would understand and perhaps wait for him to return. But if she didn't, he accepted it.

"Yo."

Naruto almost fell back as Kakashi appeared next to him.

"Kakashi sensei! Don't scare me like that!" Naruto shouted clutching his chest. Kakashi simply laughed underneath his mask.

"Despite being known as the Sage of Six Paths, you still scare so easily." Kakashi smiled.

"Well you're the only one that has ever been able to actually scare me consistently for years." Naruto caught his breathing and slowed down.

"Sorry about that, but I just wanted to say that you leaving is going to have a big impact on the village." Kakashi answered back.

"And you couldn't knock on my door instead of scaring me half to death?" Naruto pouted at him. Kakashi smiled as he ruffled his hair.

"Still the kid aren't you?" Kakashi asked him.

"I wouldn't say that considering this kid ended an entire war, with help from his friends of course." Naruto reminded him.

"You're right, still, it's hard seeing you guys grow up. It reminds me of how old I'm starting to get." Kakashi said with a slightly solemn tone.

"Oh please, you're not old Kakashi sensei. Granny Tsunade is old for crying out loud." Naruto laughed. A vein ticked in Tsunade's head as she felt someone making fun of her age.

"I guess if you say so." Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly as he and his pupil walked down one of the village streets. He wondered where the days had gone by of their earlier adventures, back to when war wasn't on the horizon, when Orochimaru had not helped set the course of events to war, when Akatsuki was still an unknown to Naruto. Kakashi looked at his friend and wondered how he still kept his sanity.

"_He's been put through hell for such a young age. Even I wasn't put through this type of punishment."_

Kakashi though didn't feel pity for Naruto, as much as he wanted to. He deserved the utmost respect for everything he had accomplished. But just how had he gotten to this point? Did something happen on the trip with Jiraiya that had allowed this to happen? Did over two years of journey really mold Naruto into who he was? And then Kakashi remembered that despite all his power, Naruto still needed refinement in his technique.

"_If he actually focused on building himself to create other jutsu than just the Rasengan or working on Taijutsu, he could surpass every shinobi in history. Hehe, who am I kidding, Naruto is pure strength and that's honestly all he really needs. Still, can't hurt to say something."_

"Naruto, are you sure this trip is more than simply what you say it is?" Kakashi asked him.

"Of course, what else would it be?" Naruto asked in return.

"I'm just wondering that perhaps you could use this journey as a chance to learn new jutsu." Kakashi explained.

"And you think that I haven't learned any jutsu since the end of the war? Come on sensei, I think you should know by now that I'm always improving myself in every way. I actually have a vast amount of scrolls at home that have multiple techniques to learn. It just so happens that Kurama's strength along with my Rasengan is almost unbeatable." Naruto explained. Kakashi was left momentarily speechless.

"_I guess I should probably stop doubting him."_

"Sorry, I really should give you more credit." Kakashi apologized.

"It's fine sensei, but you should remember I'm always training in order to protect my village and its people…_and Sakura." _Naruto thought silently at the end. The nightmare still haunted him, an after effect of the war.

"You're right and this just another step in your journey. I understand, but the village won't be the same without you around." Kakashi replied as the pair stopped on a corner.

"Yeah, but I'll be back sooner than they expect at least I hope so. I'm not sure how long this journey will be but I'll be back." Naruto assured his sensei with a smile.

"I know, because Naruto Uzumaki doesn't go back on his word right?" Kakashi chuckled.

"You got it!" Naruto laughed.

The two shinobi laughed together for a few moments before coming back to reality as they looked at each other with smiles, student to master.

"I'll see you at the gate before you set off. But I think Killer Bee is waiting for you at the training grounds." Kakashi reminded. Naruto nodded and quickly set off, waving a goodbye to his smiling sensei.

"_That kid really grows on you. You would be proud Minato sensei."_

Naruto ran along the streets and paths that led to the training grounds, thinking the entire time what awaited for him on his journey.

"_I'm positive I'll find remnants of my clan somewhere. They all couldn't have just disappeared like that. And I don't care how impossible it is, I'll find them somewhere and I'll find Jiraiya. I'll make sure to establish good relationships between the villages. I have to make sure no one else gets hurt."_

His thoughts turned more personal.

"_Especially Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade, Iruka, Hinata, Shikamaru…I can't stand the thought of losing them all, especially Sakura. I'm sorry I have to leave you behind, but I'll be back, I swear."_

He shook himself from those thoughts as he arrived at the training fields where Killer Bee was waiting for him.

"Yo Naruto, you're late." Bee smirked at his fellow Jinchuriki's tardiness.

"Sorry about that Uncle Bee, I was just taking care of some stuff." Naruto apologized.

"Ah, that shit don't matter. Let's just start fighting, because I've been inching for a sighting of some stars in your eyes." Bee rapped out. Naruto's face turned confused.

"Uuuuhh….not exactly sure what you mean there." Naruto replied.

"It means I'm going to not your ass out, that you're going to see stars." Bee answered for him. Naruto's face turned from confused to cocky.

"Is that so? Alright then, let's go!" Naruto charged at him with Bee returning his smile and charging back.

Their fists connected at the center, each looking at each other with a smile, before quickly pulling back and beginning their combat. Naruto flew backwards as Bee tried to use a sweeping kick on him. Naruto landed on his feet and ducked back as a fist flew past him. Naruto launched his left leg upward and connected with Bees face, sending him back but still standing.

"Cheap shot Naruto." Bee smiled, wiping away the blood from his lip.

"Seriously? You're calling THAT a cheap shot? I thought that was fair." Naruto replied.

"So is this." Bee replied from behind him.

"What..AAH!" Naruto shouted in pain as he flew up in the tree across the field. Landing on the branch, he wiped the blood from his own lip and noticed a cloud of smoke from the spot he stood.

"So you're using Shadow Clones? Oh that's a bad move on your part." Naruto smirked.

"Well, you need to stop thinking about things that are distracting you and focus on your fighting." Bee replied. Naruto's eyes showed the slight shock that he realized the sloppiness from just a few moves. Naruto was inclined to agree he didn't want to be distracted with Sakura right now.

"Then no more distractions! Let's go!" Naruto leapt down and charged at Bee with all his speed.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you." Came from the otherside of the door. Sakura hadn't left the spot on the floor since her mother had left an hour ago.

"What do you want?" She asked back.

"I want to talk to you about Naruto."

Sakura whipped her head around in silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura….I'm not naïve. I know something's going on with you and him."

Sakura turned her head back to face the window.

"No there's not."

"Alright…if you don't want to talk, I understand. But I want you to remember that unless you talk to me or to him, it's not going to change anything. I can't guess everything that's going on, but I guess some things going on. You need to talk, to someone about it." Her mother answered back and then left her daughter to silence.

Oh how the hormones of a teenager can cloud the mind.

'_But I'm afraid to talk to him about it. I don't want him to reject me, I don't want him to leave, I love him.'_

Sakura lowered her head in shame at her own fears.

'_Look at me, I'm supposed to be this self-confident woman, but here I am still a little child. Why does love have to be so hard to live with?'_

She lifted her head to look at the picture on her night stand. The smile of the blond looked back at her, the smile she would miss if he left, the smile she would miss and regret to not say how she felt, the smile that made her smile.

'_I'm not letting him leave without letting him know.'_

Sakura stood up and walked over to her window. She looked at the picture one more time and smiled fondly. She then leapt out the window in search of him, already having an idea of where he was. No sooner had she left, she had already arrived to where she wanted to be.

"Alright, that baka better be in the training grounds or when I do, he'll be dead, shoot he'll be dead no matter what." Sakura fumed as she walked into the entrance to the training grounds and began to listen for any matter of loud crashing.

"After all, I want to clarify some things and that baka isn't anywhere to be found." Sakura spoke aloud turning her head left and right wondering where Naruto was.

"You think that's going to stop me?!" she heard from the east, with the unmistakable sound of laughter and trees crashing.

"Bro, you know that you can't beat me one on one." Another voice boom deeply with the same laughter.

"There he is, damn it, I didn't expect him to have company." Sakura sighed quietly. Tracking her feet along the ground, she made her way over to Naruto's location.

"Ha! You missed!" Naruto shouted as he leapt out of the way of Bee's fists.

"Never assume shit like that! Otherwise, you'll miss a step!" Bee answered back kicking Naruto from underneath him.

"Damn it!" he shouted using his left foot to flip himself at the last second, doing a backflip and landing back on his feet.

"Told ya bro." Bee crossed his arms and smirked.

"You're just lucky we're on level pegging, you know I can go into Kyuubi or Sage Mode and take you out." Naruto smirked back at him.

"Really? Then why don't you do it if you're so confident?" Bee laughed loudly.

"No thanks, equal pegging like you wanted. Besides, I still have a few tricks up my sleaves." Naruto smiled.

"Oh, like what?" Bee asked.

"Like this!" Naruto shouted as he unleashed three kunai from his sleeve at Bee. He leapt up and avoided the kunai, but revealed Sakura behind him as the kunai headed for her.

"What the?!" Sakura shouted as she stood frozen in place at the sudden realization of her predicament.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he realized she wouldn't be able to dodge them in time from the angle, but he was close enough to do something.

The dreams began to come back in slow motion as he began to move.

"_**You know you can't protect her, you'll only kill her."**_

"_**She die by your hands."**_

He used his speed that he had gained from his training and lunged himself forward so that the kunai would strike his arm. Everything seemed to happen in so motion as Sakura watched him jump in front of her and take the kunai, each one stabbing up his arm.

"Naruto!" she shouted as he hit the ground, rushing over and kneeling beside him.

"Bro, you really know how to put on a show." Bee smiled as he kneeled next to him.

"Just doing my job." Naruto seethed, but smiled as he began to pull all the kunai out of his arm.

"You baka! What do you think you were doing jumping in front of me like that?!" Sakura punched him in his other arm.

"Protecting you?" Naruto sheepishly replied with a smile as he rubbed his arm while ignoring the more injured one.

"I was fine, in fact I was about to dodge them myself!" Sakura explained as she began to remove his jacket and examine his arm.

"But Sakura…"

"No buts, I'll scold you later. First I need to heal your arm." Sakura replied as she channeled chakra into her hands, emitting a green glow, placing it around the wounds.

"Anything you need me to do?" Bee asked her.

"I need you to leave the two of us alone. I need to speak with him personally." Sakura told him, not wanting to deal with Bee at this moment.

"Personally? Well damn, Naruto you may be getting a little something tonight." Bee grinned. Sakura instantly glared at him.

"Bee, just go before she kills you. I'll be alright." Naruto smiled offering his fist. They bumped fists as their usual gesture and Bee quickly took his leave.

"I swear all of our allies and friends are perverts." Sakura grumbled as she forced chakra into Naruto's arm, closing the holes in his arms and ceasing the bleeding.

"He's only teasing us. It's just how he is." Naruto explained.

"It doesn't make it right to say we're going to go at it so blatant like that." Sakura replied.

"Yeah, but I fear that's what we're going to have to live with all our lives." Naruto laughed, gritting his teeth as the chakra sealed his wounds shut.

"Naruto, you don't always have to protect me you know." Sakura solemnly smiled at him, appreciating his concern for her.

"It's my nature to protect those that I care about Sakura, you know that. I'm a protector, pure and simple." Naruto replied.

"And what if I did the same thing just now?" Sakura asked him as she began to take off his jacket that was now torn, revealing a simple black t-shirt.

"Then I'd feel guilty for getting you hurt and killing the bastard that did that to you." Naruto growled slightly at the thought. Sakura's smile could only widen at his overprotective nature, even if it was slightly annoying.

"I care take of myself Naruto…but I do appreciate it." Sakura finished cleaning up his wounds before leading him over to a tree and having him sit down against the trunk.

"Thanks Sakura, but it's more than that." Naruto smiled as he checked his arm to make sure it was still functional.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Have you ever had a dream where someone you cared for dies no matter how hard you try to save them?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head in response.

"It's a terrible thing to have to burden, and it plagues the mind. I've been having them for weeks now, maybe because of the war. I don't know." Naruto explained.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Sakura asked. Naruto simply shrugged. Sakura placed a gentle hand behind his head and began to message his head.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled in gratitude.

"Don't mention it, but I want you to rest for the remainder of the day." Sakura instructed sitting next to him.

"And to make sure you do, I'm staying with you." Sakura added as she scooted closer to him. Naruto noticed just how close they really were, in fact, their hips and arms were in direct contact with each other.

"Sakura, what…what's wrong?" Naruto stuttered out, feeling a slight burning his face.

"What do you think? I'm still mad that you're leaving us…leaving me again." Sakura replied crossing her arms over her knees as she pulled them up to her chest.

"Sakura, I told you it wouldn't…."

"It wouldn't be long, I know! But think about what you're doing to us all! What you're doing to me!" Sakura turned to face him as tears streamed down her face.

"Sakura…" Naruto whispered out.

"I was alone for two years when you left! I had no one except for Kakashi sensei and he's not someone that talks often. Sasuke was gone, and then you left me after that. For a time, I understood a little what it was like to be alone, but I can never understand completely what it's like. I still have my parents, but you never had yours…I can't imagine what that's like." Sakura explained as she looked back down at the ground.

"But I have you guys, so it isn't so bad not to have my parents, especially knowing who they were." Naruto smiled back hiding some of the pain.

"Yes Naruto, but remember how I said I understood a little?" Sakura asked looking back at him. Naruto simply nodded.

"Well, now I understand a lot more what it would be like to truly be alone." Sakura leaned in closer, her face a few inches from his.

"What…what are you talking about?" Naruto felt his face fluster.

"Naruto, I don't want you to leave me, never again. I never want to be apart from you ever again. No matter if it's for two months or for a day, I can't stand to be apart from you anymore." Sakura's face blushed, grasping both sides of his face.

"Sakura…?"

"Naruto….."

Naruto became silent.

"Shut up….."

Sakura smiled as she closed the gap and crashed her lips onto his for a long kiss. Naruto's eyes shot wide, in disbelief, in joy, and in complete bliss. They separated, Sakura staring into his eyes, blue meeting green in confusion in one, and love in the other.

"I love you, so please, don't leave…." Sakura whispered as she embraced him and leaned her head against his shoulder. Naruto didn't know what to do.

"Sakura, you know I can't make that promise." Naruto trembled at the taste of strawberry on his lips.

"Why? I just told you how I felt, and I know it was sudden. But it's something we wanted and have, so why would you still want to leave?" Sakura mumbled into his shoulder, grasping him tighter.

"Because I want to search for my heritage, to see if there's more of my bloodline out there." Naruto told her.

"But…"

"Sakura, I love you too, you always known that. And if I had my choice, I wouldn't leave, but in my heart, I know I can't leave it. However, I think there's a solution to this problem." Naruto pulled her back and look at her tear streamed face, wiping away them away.

"Come with me."

Sakura's eyes widen at his suggestion.

"Naruto…"

"Come with me if you don't want to be a part from me again. I would love the company, especially if it was just you and me. Please? It won't be a few months like I said, I'm not sure when I'll be back, but if you come with me, it'll be a happier journey." Naruto asked of her. Sakura was still in shock for a moment, but a smile found its way onto her face and she didn't need to question her answer again.

"Of course I'll come with you. Just have Lady Tsunade make sure it's an 'official' mission so my parents understand when I tell about us. And if they don't accept, then that's their loss." Sakura leaned in a nuzzled his face.

"Sakura, haha, stop that, it tickles." Naruto laughed.

"Oh, you don't enjoy that? Then how about this.." Sakura pounced on top of him and began a furious make out session with her new boyfriend.

Sakura was finishing her packing for her journey, essentials and a few spare clothes for change when she needed it when her mother walked in.

"I see you're happier than you have been in the last few weeks." She smiled at her daughter's new found joy.

"That's what happened when you finally understood how you felt about dad though right?" Sakura smiled but continued to finish her packing.

"Yeah, it was, but I'm still not sure if I approve of this mission."

"Well, you may want to get used to it because it's happening."

"I guess, I just don't want to see you grow up so quickly."

"That's life though." Sakura finished stowing away her last bit of clothing she needed.

"It is.." Sakura's mother smiled, walked over and gave her daughter a quick hug before leaving the bedroom, knowing she wouldn't see her daughter again for a long time. But she accepted it. Sakura shortly made quick work of having everything she needed and leapt outside the window, taking the trait of her boyfriend slightly.

She made her way to the gate where a smiling Naruto was waiting for her.

"You ready to go?" she simply asked.

"Always." Naruto replied with a smile.

"I'm surprised you're here earlier than I am." Sakura smirked before she leaned in a gave him a kiss.

"Just wanted to surprise you hehe." Naruto smiled.

"Well, when we get to the first stop on our journey, I have a little _surprise_ for you." Sakura gave him a lecherous smile and a cocked eyebrow, her hand grasping his upper thigh slightly. Naruto blushed furiously at what she was suggesting, but smiled back.

"I wasn't expecting that so suddenly, but let's get moving before we get _moving_." Naruto smirked back.

"Look at you with some misplaced whit and stupidity." Sakura laughed as she began to exit the village gates.

"Sakura…I swear one day that will come to haunt you." Naruto laughed as well as he exited the village gates and began their journey.

* * *

**A/N: Something I've been working on for a few months while on a hiatus. There's more emotion in this than most of my other stories. Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Compassion

**_Hope you enjoy another_ one-shot.**

* * *

They watched as Naruto worked himself to the bone, sparring with his clones while they sat against a tree trunk exhausted from it. Sakura pulled back her hair into a bun while Kakashi pulled out one of his volumes of Icha Icha and began to read it quietly, catching his breath and pondering his age.

"How in the world does he do it and somehow not seem to be exhausted?" Sakura sighed in annoyance at her friend's incredible stamina.

"Because he wants to protect us or so he's told us a million times. But you know he likes to keep things simple, make sure he doesn't worry us." Kakashi replied.

"I know, but still, he worries me to death." Sakura looked at Naruto with a concerned look as he fought off his clones.

"He worries us all Sakura." Kakashi stood up from his seat on the tree trunk.

The days of Team Seven were gone, but the bond had remained, even without Sasuke around. Naruto had been able to save him, but Sasuke did not want to return home. The loss of his friend again hurt Naruto and Sakura deeply, but at least they knew he no longer had the desire for revenge. So on occasion, he would return by a special summoning that Naruto had given him to arrive inside the village. On the occasions he would show up, he and Naruto would talk for hours about anything and if sakura was there, it made it all the better.

"The dope pushes himself too hard sometimes." Sasuke mentioned watching from a tree branch.

"This is coming from someone who's just as determined." Sakura smirked without taking her eyes off of Naruto.

"Your point?" Sasuke smirked as well. Sakura simply shook her head and laughed. Kakashi smirked at the two's simple banter.

"Kids…" Kakashi smiled.

"Not really considering we've fought in a major war." Sakura reminded him.

"You'll always be kids in my eyes." Kakashi replied.

"Speaking of kids, Naruto will become Hokage in a few weeks. Shouldn't he be doing more prepare for it?" Sasuke asked out loud.

"He's almost eighteen, he's saved the world, learned to work _with _Kurama, become a Sage, traveled the world to unite the nations, learned all the politics for almost a year. He doesn't need to prepare anymore." Sakura reminded him.

"And he saved you, so he's more than ready." Kakashi added.

"Yep, I guess you're right. He's still a dope though." Sasuke replied with a smile. The trio watched as Naruto beat every last one of his clones and made his way over to them.

Sakura smiled as she thought about what she had just said and couldn't help but smile wider as she wondered what his future held. The admiration for him had come to pass a long time ago, and things had gotten back to about as normal as they ever would or so she thought. But Sakura knew normal would never mean that again. Too much had happened for that to happen again. She looked at the past as that, the past, and if she stuck to it she would always be stuck in it. They weren't kids anymore and they hadn't been for a long time. But the hope of a future filled with peace seemed so much more than what she would have hoped for years ago. And she was going to walk that path starting today.

"You finally tired Naruto?" Sakura smiled at him as he finally made his way over to them, sweat dripping and heavy panting.

"Of course not, just taking a break." Naruto panted out before falling backwards onto the grass. The rest simply shook their heads in amusement.

"Sure you are dope." Sasuke replied, hiding his smile as he always did in front of Naruto.

"You want to go right now?! Or are you still too tired from our spar session half an hour ago?!" Naruto shot up instantly.

"Naruto, stop it already. We've done enough sparring for today, why don't we just rest for a while before doing anything else?" Sakura suggested, surprising the others when she was calm and rash, rather than her usual response of scolding the blond while yelling.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. Besides, teme there wouldn't be able to keep up with me anyways." Naruto laughed as he fell onto his back. Sasuke simply scoffed at the suggestion, even though he knew it was probably true for the moment.

"Well, while you're busy doing what you are doing Naruto, I'll get stronger every day until I'm at your level again." Sasuke smiled.

"Good luck, 'cause it'll never happen." Naruto laughed and smiled, placing his hands behind his head and relaxing.

"Never say that Naruto, he may indeed do so." Kakashi warned him jokingly.

"Then I'll keep training to stay ahead." Naruto shrugged.

"You won't be able to with all these secret things going on with you. Why don't you spill what exactly you're planning before or after you become Hokage?" Sakura asked him leaning forward.

"I have a million different things that I have planned, so you'll have to guess which one I'm thinking of." Naruto chuckled.

"I bet one of them has to deal with ramen." Sasuke suggested jokingly.

"There isn't…." Naruto's eyes shot left to right.

"Ok, well judging from his reaction, we got one of the secrets. Let's figure out a second one." Sakura giggled.

"Fine, if it'll get you off my back about for a minute then I'll let you know one of the things I'm working on." Naruto sat up and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Sakura leaned in further while Kakashi and Sasuke remained nonchalant.

"We'll, after seeing what has happened here with the war, I've thought about how we can maybe prevent it. We know that the Kage are the leaders of their villages, and that we have the five major nations. But it seems that they cannot negotiate anything most of the time because they are all concerned with their own issues." Naruto said.

"Well yes, not everyone agrees with each other's methods." Kakashi reminded him.

"That's the point though. And even when I become Hokage, I'll still be fighting an uphill battle. So I have a plan that will hopefully keep it all in order. The plan is to find a representative, or rather a Sage of the five major nations to create an order that will keep the balance behind closed doors. Not as fighters either, but to keep peace. I hope that when I present the idea to the other nations that they'll accept it." Naruto explained.

'_When did you become a master of espionage Naruto?' _Sakura thought with some admiration.

"That's a bit risky though Naruto. Don't forget that leaders have a tendency to use advantages for their own greed." Sasuke reminded him.

"Yeah, I know that, but I know this will work, especially because with myself and Gaara leading the way with the new generation of Kage, I'll know who to look for." Naruto promised.

"What makes you think that they'll agree to it?" Sakura asked.

"Because even though we all had a part in saving the world, they all acknowledge me as the catalyst of it all, they even said it. So my word might have something in it." Naruto replied.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you made it happen, but don't expect that to be easy." Kakashi replied

"Yeah….or hey, maybe they'll say no to it. I can't do anything but try though right?" Naruto chuckled.

"Naruto, I have no doubt that anything you put your mind to that you will succeed." Sakura placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and offered him one of her sweet smiles. Naruto turned to return the smile.

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto smiled before standing to his feet, the others following suit.

"You guys want to eat something? It doesn't have to be Ichiraku." Naruto offered as they began to exit the training fields.

"Sorry, but I have to report to the Hokage about a mission debrief." Kakashi excused himself. Sakura scoffed at the answer.

"Please, we know you're going to read those books of yours." Sakura stated.

"Well…see ya!" Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Told you." Sakura laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah, you did. Well, what about you Sasuke? Heading out?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.

"I can't show my face here yet, at least not in public. Besides, I want to head out quickly before I'm spotted." Sasuke replied.

"Alright then, don't be too much of a stranger though." Sakura replied as the three stopped to watch Sasuke disappear in a swirl of leaves.

"Well, I guess it's just us two, unless…." Naruto trailed off.

"Unless what?" Sakura asked him.

"Unless you have something else to do." Naruto replied with a disappointed sigh and the exhaustion of his muscles growing tired.

"Not really…what were you thinking exactly?" Sakura asked him crossing her arms behind her back.

"Ichiraku maybe…after my body gets some rest." Naruto suggested with a grin.

"Didn't you say it didn't have to be Ichiraku?" Sakura reminded him.

"Hey, I can't keep my off of it for long can I?" Naruto laughed while placing his hands behind his head.

"Ramen will be the death of you, if not your training sessions." Sakura sighed in gratitude of his offer.

"I'm actually serious Sakura…my body really…needs…oh boy…" Naruto forced out before his muscles finally gave out and he landed on the ground with a thud.

"What am I going to do with you?" Sakura smiled, palming her forehead and shaking her head.

"Sorry Sakura." Naruto chuckled nervously as he tried to pick himself up, to no avail as he fell back down again.

"Come here you big goof." Sakura threw his left arm over her shoulder and helped him to his feet.

"Thanks." Naruto replied.

"Don't thank me yet, I may put you in the hospital myself." Sakura replied with a mischievous grin.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura only laughed at his reaction.

"Oh stop, I'm not going to do that. But honestly Naruto, why do you push yourself so damn hard? You know that you won't be able to do that when you become Hokage." Sakura reminded him.

"But how else will I be able to protect the village if I don't push myself past my limits?" Naruto asked her as the stumble along.

"Naruto, as strong as you are, I doubt you'll have to train like that." Sakura smiled at him. Naruto appreciated the compliment.

"Thanks Sakura. Hey, where are we going exactly?" Naruto asked her.

"Well, your place is closer than my, so for now we'll get you there and heal you up. I'm assuming it's not clean right?" Sakura asked bitterly.

"It is, for the most part. Not like the other times you been there."

"Well that's good; at least you've been keeping up with lately." Sakura thanked God for at least one good thing to happen.

"Well, considering how many times you scolded me for it, I figured I'd better learn right?" Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"You're damn right." Sakura laughed back. She felt a slight bit of comfort of these times. The days when even they were tired or exhausted, they still found laughter in each other. Each day, she found it harder to be away from him and it bothered her when he wasn't next to her. She shook her head of those thoughts as they arrived at Naruto's apartment, one of the few structures to survive Pein's attack.

"You got your keys right?" Sakura asked him.

"No, it's unlocked." Naruto admitted nervously with a grin.

"Naruto…" Sakura sighed at his naïve nature.

"Sorry Sakura, but it's not a big deal, most of my things have been moved into the home of the Hokage." Naruto explained.

"Still, I wouldn't leave the door unlocked. You still have your furniture right?" Sakura asked as she opened the door. Naruto simply nodded.

"Good, let's get you to your bed." Sakura led him over to his bed. Naruto groaned as he fell onto the old mattress.

"Naruto, I really don't understand how you can sleep on something like this." Sakura asked pulling a chair next to him.

"I've always had it, and never really bothered to replace it." Naruto replied.

"I can only imagine how much pain could be relieved if you had a better bed." Sakura sighed.

"I'll have one in a few weeks when I move." Naruto explained.

"Good, at least that's one problem solved. Alright, we need to get your jacket and a shirt off." Sakura said calmly.

"What?" Naruto asked almost embarrassed.

"I need to heal your body and chakra won't be the answer to your pain. Now come on, off with them." Sakura wiggled her finger, pointing at his upper clothing. Naruto simply nodded and removed both articles of clothing in one motion. Sakura took quick note of his tone physique, blushing slightly, before remembering her task at hand.

"Alright, now turn over." Sakura ordered. Naruto di d as he was told.

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked tilting his head on the side of his pillow.

"Giving you a back massage." Sakura answered. Naruto felt his face flush up again, but honestly wanted one. Still, his selfless attitude came back.

"You don't have to Sakura." Naruto offered her.

"Naruto…shut up and enjoy it." Sakura smirked, focusing chakra into her fingertips. Naruto decided it would be good to shut up and enjoy it. Sakura began to dig into his back, being sure to dig into the knots that seemed never ending.

"How in the world can you endure all this discomfort?" Sakura asked him as she worked deep into his muscles.

"I don't know, I just always assumed it was part of how people are." Naruto sighed as he felt some of the tension wash away.

"Sorry to say Naruto, most people would be complaining of back problems left and right with all the cramps they would get from this. Then again, you aren't like most people. I'm going to have to massage your legs and arms too I bet."

"So am I going to have to take my pants off or something for my legs?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"You want me to break your legs?" Sakura innocently asked.

"No!" Naruto squeaked out in fear.

"Then don't make such smart remarks, at least unless we're dating." Sakura suggested harmlessly.

"Too bad we aren't though." Naruto mumbled quietly. Sakura though heard him and stopped her massage. It hurt her, it filled her with guilt and regret, but she had come to understand everything she had done.

"What if we gave it a chance Naruto?" Sakura asked him quietly.

"Give what a chance Sakura?" Naruto turned his head and asked to make sure he heard correctly.

"What if we gave 'us' a chance Naruto…unless you've gotten over me or can't forgive me." Sakura asked resting her arms in her lap. Naruto understood what she was saying and lifted himself up from the bed.

"Sakura, why are you asking me all this?" Naruto replied. Sakura began to visibly shake.

"Because…because I feel like going to you would be a cop out, that I would look like a fan girl again after all you've done. I've always wanted to be strong and felt that I was, but when it comes to you, I feel weak and not good enough. I feel like I'll never be good enough for you." Sakura felt some tears sting her cheeks.

"Sakura…" Naruto inched closer to her, cupping her face in his hands. Sakura looked up at him as he wiped away the tears.

"You _are_ a strong woman. You've been trained by one of the strongest women I know. You have a kind heart, a caring heart, one that rarely shows any weakness." Naruto offered her.

"But I don't want to have any weakness, because I want to be strong for you." Sakura explained to him, subconsciously leaning into his hands.

"Sakura…every human has flaws. You don't think I have flaws?" Naruto smiled at her.

"No, you don't Naruto." Sakura told him shaking her head.

"Sakura, you of all people know my flaws. I'm not the brightest person, I'm head strong, I'm stubborn, I don't eat right, I don't think plans through. You've mentioned my flaws over and over again, and it's helped me improve them. Because of you, I've learned to try and do things better and think things through." Naruto comforted her. Sakura smiled at his kind words and her tears stopped.

"That's sweet of you Naruto. I just wish I could learn from you." Sakura grasped one of his hands gently.

"Sakura, you're just as stubborn and hard headed as I am. And you think that you aren't as strong as I am, but you are. Regardless of what you may think, you can do things that I can never do. You have a level head about you that no one else does. You can heel in ways that I can't, care for people in ways I can't. You're every bit as strong as I am Sakura."

His kind words brought tears to her eyes again. Sakura pushed him back onto the bed and embraced him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. There were moments like this between the pair, moments when they needed comfort for each other, though they were far and few between them. Naruto gently embraced her and let his thoughts wonder to what was different about her.

'_Maybe she's always been afraid to say something, this time feels different…'_

"Sakura, I need to ask you something."

She lifted her head from his shoulder and sat up to look at him.

"Do you love me?"

The question was blunt, quick, and unwavering. It shook her to her core, but it was something that needed to be asked. If they weren't blunt, they would never get anywhere. Sakura knew the answer though for a long time and instantly nodded her head and smiled.

"I do, I do Naruto." She said, leaning down capturing his lips in a kiss, letting hers and his hands wonder where they may. They didn't need any other words, they understood each other. They had known each other for a long time. Time had helped heal the wounds that they had inflicted on themselves and on each other. Time passed quickly, ten minutes passed as they were lost in each other before Sakura pulled back momentarily and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry." She said with a lack of breath from their make out session. It took Naruto a moment to gather himself.

"For what?" he asked simply.

"For making you make that promise, for not treating you like I should have for so long, for not understanding why you henged into Sasuke, for everything I've done to hurt you." Sakura begged him for forgiveness.

"Sakura, it's alright. We were both young and stupid. Know that we've had time to settle things out, do you regret anything now?" Naruto asked cupping her cheek.

"I regret not treating you better." Sakura admitted leaning into him more.

"Don't be, it is what it is. I can't change the past. I can only change the future. If you want, it can be a future where you're by my side and me by yours." Naruto replied.

"I'd like that." Sakura smiled and leaned in for another kiss and pulled away again.

"I won't be able to spend time with you like I used to you know, with me being Hokage and all." Naruto reminded her.

"It's ok, I'll move in with you." Sakura boldly stated.

"Well that was fast." Naruto laughed, although a bit shocked.

"I know what I want, and when I want it, I get it. I got that trait from you." Sakura admitted with a smile.

"Good, because you wouldn't be able to get rid of me anyways." Naruto smirked and rested his hands on her waist.

"You're hands are getting a little low there Naruto." Sakura smirked back but didn't push him away.

"What do you want to do about it?" Naruto 'innocently' asked. Sakura pondered the right words for her answer.

"How far are you willing to go today?" she asked in return grasping his hands.

"Depends how far you're willing to go." Naruto asked slightly anxious as he noticed the lust in her eyes shade them dark. Sakura grinned mischievously and guided his hands to cup her backside.

"Why don't you find out…my baka?" Sakura asked and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: And another one-shot is done for the collection. I tried to show the two different sides of Naruto and Sakura, meaning the public side where they don't affection nearly as much to the one that's more intimate. Not sure if I nailed it, but hey, I can try.**


End file.
